


Shifting Worlds

by AiaLaau



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crossover, Cultural Differences (BnHA vs Pokemon), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Lusamine is a terrible mother, Multiverse, Playing 'God' never ends well, Some BnHA characters will get Pokemon partners, Will shift POV a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaLaau/pseuds/AiaLaau
Summary: 5 years after Selene becomes champion of the Alola region and Lusamine disappears in Ultra Space, things seem peaceful. Lillie and Gladion are absorbed running the Aether Foundation and Hau's taken over as kahuna of Melemele Island. It isn't until several spikes in ultra aura that they have an excess to meet up again. They all end up biting more than they can chew. An Ultra Wormhole opens up all they're all transported to a world with no Pokemon, but humans with strange powers called "quirks." They now have to find a way home but a ghost from their past isn't going to make it easy.





	1. Cracking

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my first fanfic. Let's see how this goes.
> 
> First, in this universe, the battle with Mother Beast Lusamine in the Ultra Deep Sea still happens but before Lillie and Selene can bring her home, a nihilego grabs her and disappears deeper into the world and is never seen again. Not that they don't try to look for her. Unfortunately, months of wormhole jumping both anger and bait Necrozma into coming to Alola, triggering the events in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon.
> 
> Second, ages of characters. BnHA characters are in the second semester of their first year.
> 
> Selene: 16  
> Hau: 16  
> Lillie: 15  
> Gladion: 17
> 
> Third, Pokemon partners. More will be added but for the sake of not over crowding the cast everyone gets only one mon.
> 
> Selene: Kommo-o | Ability- Soundproof  
> Nickname- Ka Moi ('King' in Hawaiian)  
> Moves:  
> Sky Uppercut  
> Clanging Scales  
> Posion Jab  
> Flash Cannon
> 
> Hau: Alolan Raichu | Ability- Surge Surfer  
> Nickname- Hekili ('Thunder' in Hawaiian)  
> Moves:  
> Thunderbolt  
> Psychic  
> Focus Blast  
> Grass Knot
> 
> Lillie: Ribombee | Ability- Shield Dust  
> Nickname- Pua ('Flower/Bloom' in Hawaiian)  
> Moves:  
> Reflect  
> Light Screen  
> Aromatherapy  
> Pollen Puff
> 
> Gladion: Type: Full | Ability- RKS System  
> Nickname- Silvally  
> Moves:  
> Multi Attack  
> Crush Claw  
> Air Slash  
> Protect 
> 
> And lastly, language. My head cannon is that each Pokemon region speaks the same languages as the places they're based off of. As such, Selene, Hau, Lillie, and Gladion speak Hawaiian. And since Selene lived in Kanto before moving, she can also speak Japanese, as does Lillie, who learned through studying. Gladion and knows bits and pieces and Hau doesn't know any. The BnHA characters only speak Japanese so Lillie and Selene will have their work cut out for them as translators. For the sake of ease and my sanity, I'll write it all in English.

Champion isn't as easy of a job as it looks, especially if the champion is a child. Even after 5 years of experience, Selene couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Constantly being called away to other regions for interviews, exhibition matches, and backup in hairy situation. The only think that calms her down is the thing you would think is the hardest part of the job; Title Defense Battles. She has a real stake in those fights and she wouldn't have it any other way. It's even better when the challenger is one of her friends. Hau and Gladion always put up a good fight and Ka Moi would say the same about Hekili and Silvally. He enjoyed battling, but quickly got bored if his opponent was out of his league. Hekili and Silvally weren't out of his league. 

The two friends Selene and Ka saw the least of were Lillie and Pua. It was understandable. Lillie was shouldering most of the responsibility of being the Aether Foundation president. Even with offers of help from Wicke and Gladion, she insisted on doing as much work on her own as possible. Pua was always with her, keeping her from over-exhausting herself. Lillie would still make time to talk with all of them, sending them news of her research and findings and inviting everyone for tea, though it was rare for everyone to have the free time to go all together. 

It's been two months since Selene has heard from Lillie. That's not like her; she would've at least shot her a text or something every week. 

"I think something might be wrong," she said to Ka Moi. He looked back at her and gave a concerned growl. He agreed. "Alright then. We'll pay her a visit to make sure she-"

Before she could finish the thought, she felt her phone vibrating, alerting her of a text.

_**ID: Lillie** _

_Come to Aether Paradise. Now. Urgent._

"...Well that lines up nicely." She gave a nervous chuckle and Ka Moi looked her with worry in his eye.  _T_ _his is bad._ "No kidding." They two of them bolted to the artificial island.  

* * *

 

The Aether Paradise was usually bustling with employees and Pokemon wondering around. Now? The only sound to be heard was the light clattering of Ka Moi's scales as they walked to the large mansion on the far side of the facility. Normally, that chiming sound would calm Selene down, but it felt so out of place with the deafening silence around them. Ka Moi would seen to agree as he winced every time a sound grew too loud. They reached the enormous mansion and were about to open the door when...

"Selene! Ka Moi!"

"Raichu! Rai!"

The two turned to see Hau and Hekili running toward them. The young kahuna and raichu skidded to a halt mere inches in front of them.

"You got the message too?" he said, not even panting after running at such a speed, not that is was a surprise.

 "Yeah. Why do I get the feeling this is going to end badly?" The two humans and two Pokemon entered the cavernous building and stopped when they noticed Gladion, Lillie, Silvally, and Pua. Lillie was hunched over desk, her skin paler than normal and her hair a mess. " _When was the last time she left this room?_ " Pua was buzzing around her, Aromatherapy emanating from her wings. Probably trying to keep Lillie from completely crashing, Gladion was leaning against the wall with Silvally laying down at his feet; both sets of eyes staring with concern despite the blank expression on their faces. 

"Oh good, you're all here." Lillie turned around to reveal her exhausted face.

"Sweet Arceus, Lillie, when was the last time you slept?" Hau was very concerned and quickly moved in closer to comfort her, but Gladion beat him to it. Those two never quite got along. "What's the emergency? It has to be big."

"Oh, what gave you that idea?" Lillie asked in her light, apologetic tone. It was raspier than normal.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that the first text we get from you in two months says ' _Come to Aether Paradise. Now. Urgent.'?_ " Hau was starting to get frustrated. His friend was in the brink of passing out and he had no idea why.

"Sorry to interrupt, but could you also explain why the entire Aether Paradise is empty except for the eight of us." Selene could weakly sense aura. It's just strong enough to locate someone, but there wasn't any indication that others were on the island.

"That's what you're worried about?! We haven't seen Lillie in two months!" Hau could also sense aura, but to a more personal degree; he can feel suppressed emotions. It's why he always worrys about those around him before dealing with the main problem. Gladion saw it as prying into something he shouldn't. 

"Sorry about the sudden call after so long, but I turst you the most and this situation has to be discussed in the upmost privacy." Lillie, Gladion, and their Pokemon made their way to the large bedroom at the far side of the mansion. The others followed. The group found themselves in a secret room, whose exact location on the island was still unknown. Selene remembered this room; it was Lusamine's private study. She glanced at the empty metal stand. There use to be a frozen Pikachu on it.

_Their beauty will be preserved forever._

She glanced over to the others. Ka was clearly unsettled by their location. Hau was irritated and Hekili was trying to comfort him. The group stopped as Lillie began to shuffle through papers on the large desk at the back of the room.

"Something's been happening between dimensions," Gladion said in his flat tone, trying to hide his worry. "There have been several massive spikes in Ultra Aura in the past two months, but there's something... _off_ about it." Silvally let out a low growl, thick with anger. Any mention of Ultra Space got a reaction out of them.

"It might not be anything to get worked up about, but they've been getting more powerful and frequent." Lillie walked up to them with several sheets of paper and Pua still using Aromatherapy. 

"Wait. What do you mean 'something off'?" Hau didn't have as much experience with Ultra Space as the others, but he did deal with the Ultra Beasts that came to Alola. He knew the kind of danger it imposed. 

"The aura doesn't seem to be coming from any of the worlds we know of, but somewhere else." Lillie laid out the papers in her hands to show a mess of chart and photos. One thing stood out: a picture of of an ancient ruin with a carving of what looked like the multiverse. "There may be even more worlds than we first realized." 

"Lillie wants to arrange a secret expedition to find the source." Gladion's flat tone shifted to one of... betrayal? It was hard to pin down. 

Hau's expression changed from irritation and fear to one of concern. "Wait. You don't think she's still alive, do you?"

Selene caught on. More Ultra Space meant there was a chance that they missed something in the search. But it's been 5 years since then. Hau continued, "Lillie, I know you miss her, but-"

"If there's any chance she's alive, I'm going to take it!" The sudden rise in volume caused everyone to jump slightly. 

"Why do you still care?" Gladion never forgave their mother for what she did, or, more accurately, what she didn't do. 

"She's our mother! How can you not care!?"

"She never acted like our mother! We weren't her kids;  we were her  _toys!"_

"Alright! That's enough!" Selene's voice echoed in the empty study. The two siblings stopped to stare at her in surprise. "Look. Lillie, you can't cling to the past so tightly. It isn't healthy. Gladion, you don't have to care about your mother, but Lillie does. You have to accept that." The two let her words sink in, completely silent. "Now, whether Lusamine's alive or not, we are dealing with an aura of unknown origins. We should learn as much as we can before-"

Suddenly, the room started to shake violently. Silvally began to snarl and their pupils narrowed into slits. Ka Moi started to shake his scales, a warning. Hekili jumped onto his tail and discharged small arcs of electricity. Pua buzzed faster around Lillie, wings glowing, charging a Reflect or Light Screen. 

"What's going on!?" Hau cried, readying himself into a fighting stance. 

_WARNING: ULTRA AURA OVERLOAD- BREACH IMANITE_

"That answer your question!?" Gladion shouted as he pulled out the bo-staff he always hid in his jacket and jumped next to Lillie.

A Wormhole hadn't been opened in almost a year, and even then, it was never on its own. As they were preparing to fight whatever might pop out, the Z-rings around their wrists began vibrating and pulsing an odd glow.

"My Z-ring had the same reaction during the last spike of the new aura!" Lillie cried as she clung to Gladion by instinct.

A few more seconds of shaking happened before a massive flash of light blinded the party. When their vision came back, they saw a Wormhole in front of them, but it was different. It was more chaotic, with its borders less defined. There was a moment of silence. 

Then another flash of light.

Then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is focused on the Alolan characters. The next chapter will focus on the BnHA chapter. I also decided to add the fact that that trainers also train with their Pokemon, hence Hau's fighting stance and Gladion's bo-staff.


	2. Misplaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what been happening at UA while the dimensional borders are falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, this takes place after the Overhaul arc and before the Cultural Festival. And if you don't know what those are, READ THE MANGA ALREADY!

Midoriya couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Maybe it was the after shocks of the fight with the Yakuza. Maybe is was that the League of Villains had attacked Chisaki. Maybe is was the fact he could finally tell his classmates what had happened. Maybe he was over thinking this, like always. Of course things felt weird; he was about to go back to UA  as if nothing happened when in reality, it felt like part of his world fell apart. Night Eye was dead, Mirio's quirk was gone, and Eri's fate was still up in the air. The best thing he could do was head back and hope for the best.

* * *

"THEY'RE BACK! THEY CAME BACK!"

The return it the dorms was predictably hectic. Midoriya, Uraraka, Asui, and Kirishima were swarmed as soon as they entered. Everyone did their best to comfort the young heroes.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We saw it all on the news!"

"You two always come back after getting mixed up in some crazy business! Quit scarin' us, damnit!"

"We're glad you're all okay."

"Everyone! Let's calm down! You know what they went through. As classmates, we should give them time to rest." Iida, as class rep, always felt obligated to put the feelings of his classmates before his own. It was part of why he was a good friend.

"Iida. Thanks, but..." Midoriya thought back to what Mirio said.  _'I'm not gonna mope around. I'll keep smiling.'_ He figured he should do the same. "I'm fine."

"... Well then. I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! YOU HAVEN'IT THE SLIGHTEST IDEA HOW I..." Once Iida was assured that others were okay, he wouldn't hesitate to express his own thoughts on the matter. 

Even with being back with the rest of his friends, Midoriya still felt something was wrong, but he didn't want to make them worry any more than they already had. Right now, he knew his friends would want a more detailed explanation. Todoroki and Bakugo left before hearing it, the latter because he got annoyed by a comment Kaminari made and the former because of what looked like a phone call. 

The actual battle may have lasted only 45 minutes, but it took a few hours to unpack everything that happened. It was so much to take in. Everyone felt exhausted afterwards. They were about to turn in for the night when all of a sudden, the ground started to shake and panic spread.

"What's going on?!"

"Earthquake!"

"Everyone duck and cover!"

The shaking only lasted a moment. A few seconds of peace. "Huh. And I thought your internships would be one hell of an end to the night," Kaminari said while chuckling nervously. 

"Whoa! I think there might be a crazier end to it. Look!" Mina pointed out the glass doors leading to the courtyard. The class crowded against the pane to see what could best be described as a ball of light, hovering high in the sky. It only existed for a few seconds before it split into seven, no, eight beams that launched toward the forests at the edge of the UA campus before disappearing completely. The class erupted once again, rattling off ideas as to what the thing was.

Midoriya stayed at the door, staring at the sky where the light was and muttering to himself. " _Was this why I've felt weird? Does it have something to All For One? If so, what's the connection? Is the rest of the League involved in this too? What on earth is happening?"_

It was a miracle that anyone got any sleep that night.

* * *

 

The next day was a day off for the students and a much needed break. Most of the kids were in the common area while others were sleeping in. Many were watching the news, hoping to get some explanation about what happened last night. 

 **Reports are still coming in about both the earthquake and** **unusual lights last night. The epicenter of the quake wasn't on any known fault lines and multiple eyewitness accounts confirmed the strange lights appearing in the sky. As of now, there is no solid evidence to explain either occurrence.**

That wasn't helpful

**Some reports say that beams of light landed somewhere in the forest close to the UA campus. Several pro-heroes are there investigating as we speak.**

That was helpful. At least after the investigation there would be some answers, whether they understood them or not.

"Midoriya. I'm making some tea. I thought it would be a good way to calm down after such a hectic night. Would you like some?" Momo asked. She always wanted to help others before helping herself, sometimes to a self-loathing degree. She was getting better and finally gaining some self-confidence.

"Thanks, Momo."  Midoriya needed a reason to relax. He still had a lot on his mind, but he knew he would pull through, somehow. He was able to have a peaceful breakfast, but the peace didn't last for long. As he was cleaning his dishes, there was a loud boom that came from outside. 

"You've got to be kidding! Can't we get a moment's peace around here?!" Jiro shouted and she jumped to her feet.

"We all know the answer to that," Toykoyami replied while doing the same. 

At this point, the whole class was in the common area and began to run outside. Another explosion sounded off, this one much closer, then followed by a roar. "It's coming from over there!" Uraraka started heading for the wooded area behind the dorms and the others followed.

As they got closer, Midoryia noticed a weird smell. Once a dizzying feeling came over him, he realized what it was; Midnight's mist.  _'Are the teachers fighting someone? Who would be crazy_ _enough to sneak onto UA property? Is it the League? Does this have something to do with what happened last night?'_ A million more questions were running around in his head. But before he could even consider them, there was rustling at the tree line. 

Everyone stopped in their tracks, waiting to see what would come out. None of them were prepared. What walked out was what looked like some bipedal dragon, with huge grey and gold scales hanging from its body and head like a cloak. The scales clattered as the thing walked toward them. Cradled in the creature's arms was a girl, extremely pale, blonde, and wearing a lab coat. Behind them was another girl, this one looked more lively and stumbled to stay upright. The girl in the dragon's arms choked out a tiny moan and it responded by laying her gently on the ground, before collapsing itself. The one still standing finally noticed the mob in front of them, all frozen in a combination of shock and fear. She took a few unstable steps forward before falling on her knees, catching herself before she hit the ground. She managed to cough something out as she slipped out of consciousness.  _"E kōkua... mai iā mākou..."_

She was knocked out by Midnight's mist and left the class gawking in confusion.

_*     *     *     *     *_

Selene woke up to an unfamiliar sight. She was in the middle of a forest, not on the Aether Paradise. As she propped herself up, she noticed that the ground beneath her was burned slightly. She thought back to her last memory; the wormhole opening up. "This must be where that aura Lillie was talking about came from. " Having said that, she realized something else; she was alone. "Guys! Ka Moi!" She jumped to a standing position and scanned the area. She saw nothing except trees and the sun peeking over the horizon. She decided to take another approach. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, making note of every living thing around her. Strange how things felt more... precise. Her range extended farther than normal. She was able to pin down the seven others. Ka Moi was the closest. She made her way over to him. As soon as she got near him, he pounced on her, clearly worried that something might've happened to her. "I'm glad you're okay too. But right now, we need to find the others." Ka nodded in agreement and the two set out looking for the rest of their friends. 

After an hour of walking, they finally found Lillie and Pua; much worse for ware that they were. Lillie was still unconscious and Pua was straining herself trying to use Aromatherapy to wake her up. "Hey, hey. Take it easy, Pua. She really needs the sleep and it looks like you should get some too." The tiny ribombee at first didn't listen, but her own exhaustion eventually caused her to resigned. Selene dug through Lillie's bag to find Pua's pokeball. When she did, Pua went inside to get some rest of her own. "Alright. Two down, four to go. So... think you can carry Lillie?" Ka gave a disgruntled snort, but lifted Lillie into his arms. The group continued walking though the forest.

Another hour goes by. "Hey, Ka Moi. Have you been feeling... weird ever since we came to this world?" Ka considered the question for a moment before nodding. "Well, so have I. I think my aura powers are stronger here. Or maybe it's because of that strange wormhole. Maybe Hau's are stronger too. What about you?" Ka stopped walking and Selene turned around to get a better view on what was happening. He positioned Lillie, who was still out cold, to get a free claw. With it, he began charging a Poison Jab. Normally, that attack would just have a sickening aura around the claw that had the effects of a toxin. But now, along with the aura, small drops of poison seeped from between the tiny scales on his palm and fingertips. "Huh. That's new." Selene started to wonder if his other moves would be affected too. "Uhh! Can't get distracted. We need to keep moving. We need to find the others." Ka nodded as he repositioned Lillie. 

A half hour goes by in silence until...  _BANG! GRRRR! ZAP!_

Selenerecognized those sounds. She whipped back to Ka, who had a worried look on his face. They found the others... in the middle of a fight. "Oh, Arceus! Please don't be fighting each other!" She jumped out to the clearing where the noise came from and didn't find Hau and Hekili fighting with Gladion and Silvally, but instead the four of them fighting what looked like a huge Arcanine, minus the fire and tail, wearing a coat, and with a muzzle. "What, in the name of Giratina, is happening!?"

"Looking for you! Found him instead!" Hau shouted in-between being knocked back and landing a few hits of his own. The creature snapped his head to the new arrivals on the scene. He charged towards them. Selene readied herself, but Ka jumped in front her, held Lillie closer to his chest, and let out a powerful Flash Cannon. The attack shown brightly in the dimly lit forest. The thing was launched back into a tree. As he got back up, he let out a horrific snarl, to which Ka responded with a roar and shaking the scales on his tail.

As the two heavy-weights stared each other down, Selene noticed flecks of metal on the creature's coat. ' _Was that caused by that Flash Cannon?'_ She got her answer to whether this world affected Ka's other moves. As she thought about this, a thick mist rolled into the clearing. Selene started to feel a little light-headed. She looked back to Hau and Hekili just in time to see them pass out. She shoot her gaze over to Gladion and Silvally, who were on the verge of passing out themselves.

"Don't worry... about us... get... Lillie... away..." Gladion fell, face-first onto the ground and Silvally stumbled for another second before tipping over. 

Selene looked to Ka, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. "You heard him! We gotta move! Use another Flash Cannon!" she shouted, trying to use the volume to keep them both awake. Ka complied, firing off another Flash Cannon straight into the beast. He let out a pained hollow as they ran. Selene tried to focus her aura powers to try and find help, away from the battle field. She managed to find a group of people, not too far from there. As they bolted, they grew more and more tried. "Ugh... That must've been... some Sleep Powder attack... Don't worry guys, we're... almost there." Their pace slowed to a crawl. 

Once they finally reached the group of people she sensed, Ka finally collapsed. Selene's vision starting going grey. She was able to make out the group, but fell before reaching them. As she slipped out of consciousness, she reached out her hand and said, "Please... help us..."

Things went black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Hound Dog and Midnight make a pretty good team. The muzzle Hound was wearing also doubled as a mask so he wasn't affected by Midnight's mist. And with different rules of reality, the Pokemon's moves will have a more physical element to them.  
> And one final thing. As for the appearances of the aged-up Pokemon characters, DC9spot on DeviantArt made some amazing drawings of them a few years ago and I couldn't picture them any other way.  
> Here's the link- https://www.deviantart.com/dc9spot


	3. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa interrogates one of the bizarre trespassers and find the situation... unique.

No one could've guessed such a bizarre event would happen on UA grounds less than a week after the fall of the Yakuza. Four minors suddenly appearing on campus while  accompanied by three unknown animals was concerning enough, but the fact that two of them were able to hold their ground against Hound Dog in a fight while seeming quirkless made it worse. 

Aizawa was on his way to the police station where they were. According to Detective Naomasa, the kids were held separately and wore quirk-inhibitor braces as a safety precaution and the animals were tranquillized and muzzled. Before going, Aizawa read the few reports on the case so far, taking note of the creatures' behavior. They fought along side the kids, seemed to obey the commands given to them in that weird language, and protected the kids when necessary. _'Are they pets?'_  Another thing of note was that one of the trespassers went over to Class 1-A, his class, for some reason. Based on what the students said, she looked like she was asking for help, but there was impossible to be sure thanks to that language barrier. The only way to find out was to see for himself.

Aizawa arrived at the station and it was in a chaotic state. "Thank God you're here, Eraser Head," said Detective Naomasa, directing other officers.

"Let's get this over with." The two made their way to an interrogation room. In it was one of the girls, the taller, black-haired one, still asleep from Midnight's mist and laying down on the couch.

"She's most likely to wake up first. She got the least exposure," said Naomasa as they entered the room. The room had another detective, sitting at a table and looking through files. She let out a defeated huff.

"This doesn't make any sense," she said. "There's no record of any of them anywhere. It's like they just popped out of thin air."

"Maybe they did," Aizawa responded bluntly. "Remember what happened last night?" The events of last night and the sudden appearance of these kids couldn't have been a coincidence. Whoever these kids were, they would have to answer a lot of questions when they woke up. "What about the animals that were with them?" 

"Still unconscious. Tests are being run to figure out what they are." Naomasa rubbed that back of his neck as he sat down. "Though honestly, I doubt that'll be any help." Aizawa agreed. Whatever they were dealing with, it was beyond anything they've seen before.

"Well, we'll just have to work with what we've got till we find something that will help." If Aizawa hated one thing, it was doing nothing productive. Just because they were in the dark didn't mean they could slack on the job. 

Aizawa looked back to the one-way window to see the girl, sitting upright and staring back at him. He was surprised that no one heard her waking up, but hid it well. As he walked closer to the window, he noticed something else: her eyes were following him. "Hey. Are we sure this glass is one-way?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" The two other detectives haven't noticed she was awake.

"I think she see us."

"What!?" Naomasa jumped out of his seat and walked over to the window, the girl's eyes now following him as he moved. "How? It can't be a quirk because of those braces."

I'll go in to ask her." Aizawa left no room for argueement and made his way to the door.

When he came in, he hear the girl mutter something under her breath while rolling her eyes. _"Kokoke i ka manawa."_

He sat down at the small metal table in the center of the room. "Can you understand me or not?" he asked in his no nonsense tone.

The girl smirked, stood up, walked over to the table, and said, "Clear as day." She took her seat as Aizawa stared at her. He was surprised at the answer, but he kept his face blank. "What? A girl can't know two languages?" she asked rhetorically. Beneath the chipper attitude, she was nervous. "So, I'm gonna assume this is an interrogation and your two friends out there are officers or something." She knew how many people were outside.

_'What is this kid's deal. And if she's like this, what about the others?'_

"Yes. And you'd be best if you complied."

"Okay. What do you want to know?" she asked, leaning back on the chair. It almost sounds like she was more than happy to give the information they needed.

"Who are you all? We don't have any records of you or your friends existing before today."

At the mention of her friends, she tensed up, a worried expression came over her. "Are my friends okay?"

"They're fine. Just unconscious. Now answer the question."

"Fine," she huffed, clearly not satisfied with the answer but figured she wouldn't get a better one. "My name is Selene. The other girl is Lillie. The two boys are Hau and Gladion. The latter being Lillie's older brother." Aizawa was satisfied with that answer and was about to move onto the next, but she continued. "The Alolan Raichu is Hekili, the Type: Full is Silvally, and the Kommo-o is Ka Moi." 

At that, Aizawa couldn't hide all the confusion. Selene took note of it and whispered to herself, "So they don't exist here." At that, Aizawa realized something; he was being interrogated too. Whatever was happening, these kids were just as much in the dark as they were. Selene was trying to piece it together herself. She was clever. 

"Do you have any ideas on how you got here?"

"A few, but I doubt you'd believe me."

After everything that's happened and her last answer, he figured the worst he would feel was confusion, not disbelief. "Try me." 

At that note, Naomasa opened the door and walked in. "I think I should be here to listen to this." Aizawa nodded. Naomasa quirk would help make sure Selene wasn't hiding anything important.

"Okay. What do you people know about the multiverse?"

Both men were a little stunned by the seemingly out of place question. "What are you talking about?" Aizawa asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Selene noted his reaction and said, "It's real and my friends and I seem to be lost. I don't know the specifics, but we were transported here out of our control. We didn't even know we were trespassing on...on..."

"UA High School grounds," Aizawa said, still keeping his blank face while processing her answer.

Aizawa looked back to Naomasa, who was still standing near the door. "She's... telling the truth." Aizawa didn't know what kind of answer he expected, but a small part of him had considered the idea, even if it was completely insane.

"Look, I can understand that this is a lot to take in as is, but I think there's a little more to it. Has anything... BIG happened in this world in the past two months?" 

Aizawa thought about the time frame. A little over a month ago was All Might's last battle. Half of Kamino Ward was flattened in a matter of seconds. And just a few days ago was the raid on the Yakuza. "Yes."

"Lillie knows more about this than I do. She told me that massive concentrations of energy could weaken the border between dimensions. She could probably give a better explanation, but she's been pushing herself so hard, I think she'll be out for at least another 36 hours." She was only half joking. Aizawa saw that Selene was trembling a little. She was deeply concerned for her friends' well-being. 

"We'll need to discus this in further detail, but if what you say is true, then we'll have to wait," Naomasa said, straightening his posture.

"I think we all know it's more complicated than that." Aizawa eased his gaze on Selene. "There's still more she can tell us." He could tell by how she handled this situation that she'd gone through things like this before.

"I'm guessing you want to know about Hekili, Silvally, and Ka Moi?" She strangled any sign of weakness out of her voice, it being replaced with a fiery desire to defend the creatures.

"That and more. We've never seen anything like them in... this world." The last two words fell uncomfortably out of Aizawa's mouth, but there was no better way to say it.

"I figured. Well for starters, in our world, we call them Pokemon. They're just as prevalent, if not more so, than humans."

"Wait. So those three are the same species?" Naomasa leaned in over the table to get more easily involved.

"No, no, 'Pokemon' is just a blanket term. There are over 800 species in our world. Which... never mind."

"If there's anything you have to say, say it." Aizawa's tone went back to its original brutal honesty. 

"It's nothing that would help the situation. Frankly, it would only make you people panic even more." 

The word choice made Aizawa think back to their initial capture. Waking up in an unfamiliar world only to be arrested. She was just as freaked out as they were, though she was good at hiding it. "Alright. What else can you tell us?"

"I can tell you that Silvally can and will attack the first person they see if it's not Gladion when they wake up." 

"Why's that?" Aizawa's gaze narrowed again. That sounded more like a warning than a threat.

"Those two have been through so much together. I'm pretty sure Gladion's the only human Silvally trusts. I can't say any more than that." She clearly knew more, but stopped out of respect for their privacy. "Look, I know this is all important, but what's going to happen after this?"

That was a good question. These kids were from another world. They had nowhere to go. "We'll figure something out," Naomasa interjected.

"In the meantime, can I see my friends?  _All_ of them?" 'Pokemon' included. "Someone's got to explain this mess to them and they won't be able to understand a word any of you say."

 "We'll arrange a room for you all to talk, monitored of course," Aizawa stated, cutting off Naomasa from making an objection. 

Selene looked surprised from the lack of push back for her request, but still smiled. "Thank you."

"As for what's going to happen afterward, we'll need to talk this whole situation over to find the best solution." Aizawa saw Selene's smile fade a little. A moment of silence followed.

"You said we were trespassing on school grounds, right?"

"Yes." Aizawa was curious to see where this would go.

"Was the... thing that fought with the boys a teacher?"

"He's actually a guidance counselor."

"Huh." She chuckled a little then went quiet. It seemed like something clicked in her head. "The humans in this world are something else, aren't they?" 

"That's one way to put it." Aizawa thought back to why he walked in so quickly when she woke up. "You have something special about yourself, too, don't you?"

She looked confused for a moment, glanced over to the mirror which was really a one-way window, then realized what he meant. "You saw me looking at you."

"Yes. How did you see us? It's obvious you couldn't have through the window and those braces should've blocked any... unique ability you may have." Aizawa avoided using the word 'quirk' so he wouldn't have to add a long winded explanation. 

Selene held up her arms to get a better view of the braces around her wrist. She examined them more closely. "So that's what these are for. Guess they didn't work for me because my ability follows... different rules than the ones in this world do."

"Could you explain to us what your ability is?" Naomasa asked, a little more relaxed.

"Yeah. I can sense aura to the point where I know someone's location." Aizawa and Naomasa didn't find a good reaction to her answer, so she elaborated. "Aura, in our world, is the energy in all living things. Some humans in our world have a connection to it. Hau has one too, but it's different than mine." 

"How so?" 

"A person's aura is unique to their personality and can change depending on their mood. Hau can feel that change and distinguish one person's aura from another, but only at close range." Selene flexed her fingers. She was hiding information, but she wasn't going to give anymore than she had to.

"What about Gladion and Lillie?" Aizawa needed to know just how much she was hiding.

"They don't have a connection. At least none that I know of," she said while shrugging.

Aizawa glanced over to Naomasa, who nodded. She wasn't lying. "What about... the Pokemon?"

"All Pokemon in our world can manipulate aura. Some more so than others. It's how they use their attacks." 

Both Aizawa and Naomasa flinched at the answer. Selene tilted her head. "If you're worried about them attacking, just let me explain the situation to them and things won't go south."

"We'll do our best," Aizawa said as he stood up to leave. "That'll be enough." As he and Naomasa began to leave, Selene asked one last question.

"Hey. Um, are those kids okay?" Aizawa turned around, confused. "The kids I saw before I passed out. I figured I gave them a bit of a fright. Are they okay?" She was talking about his students.

"They're fine. This isn't anything they can't handle." Aizawa left the room with Naomasa in toe.

"Well that went better than expected," Naomasa said after the door was closed. "With how she spoke, she would make a great hero."

"This not it." Naomasa looked at Aizawa, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever that girl has gone through, whatever life she lived, she's already a hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the reason I have posted so often is that I've had this idea in my head for quite some time and school's ending for me. I have the rough ideas for the next few chapters, just have to hammer them out.


	4. Lost

Gladion's first sensation after waking up was confusion, but it quickly devolved into panic. "LILLIE!?" he shouted. He bolted to an upright and scanned his surroundings. He wasn't in the forest they first woke up in. He was in a dark room with a metal table and a huge mirror on one of the walls. Probably a one-way. He was sitting on a couch and thankfully, he wasn't alone. Silvally was on the floor and jumped on the couch when they saw Gladion was awake. Sitting at the table were Selene and Hau. Ka Moi and Hekili were standing next to them, listening closely to whatever Selene was talking about. 

"Oh, thank Arceus, you're awake." Selene lifted he gaze off of Hau and onto him. She was smiling of all things.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Lillie wasn't in the room. The last time Gladion saw her she was unconscious in Ka Moi's arms. Was she okay? What happened? "There better be an explanation!" 

"There's no need to shout. We're right here," said Hau, not completely focused on Gladion. He was thinking over whatever Selene told him. It must've been big if that air-head was so deep in thought about it.

"We're in a world with no Pokemon and we were apparently trespassing on some highly restricted land," Selene's voice was calm and even a little joking. She had dealt with all kinds of tragedies before.

"What about Lillie?!" His sister was the only thing on Gladion's mind. She was the only family he had left. He wasn't going to lose her to some stupid case of 'wrong place, wrong time.'

"She's at a hospital. She was pushing herself too hard before we even got here." Hau's concern for Lillie should've been what Gladion wanted, but that plus the fact that she was in a hospital dampened any chance to relax. His aura flooded with his rage and Hau caught on. "Look she's safe, just exhausted. We should really be focusing on the mess we're in right now. In case you haven't noticed, we're in custody." As much as it killed Gladion, Hau was right.

"There's still more to this," Selene interjected. Her voice demanded attention without sounding threatening. "First off, it looks like no one here speaks Alolan, but the do speak Tajirian. Though, I over-heard someone calling it 'Japanese'."

"Well, whatever it's called, I'm glad you know both. Otherwise we'd be even more lost," Hau chimed in. His sunny demeanor, while admittedly useful in keeping up moral, was grading on Gladion and often felt out of place.

"Secondly, we were trespassing on school grounds." That seemed like a random thing that wouldn't mean much, until they remembered that that was highly restricted area and that they were arrested for it.

"Why would anyone care this much about a few teens sneaking on school property?" Gladion asked.

"Well you have to remember that we came with Pokemon and this world doesn't have any. And you remember the thing you guys fought before you were knocked out?" She tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help but flinch.

"It's kinda hard to forget something like that. Pretty sure I got a cracked rib or two." Not that it bothered Hau. He had gotten worse injuries before and still be able to fight.

"Well, he was actually a guidance counselor for the school." Selene said that far too nonchalantly. 

"What!? He was human?!" the two boys shouted in unison. 

"That's insane! Are all humans in this world like that?" Hau actually looked excited at that. 

"Well, not  _exactly_ like that, but it seems that most humans in this world have some sort of unique ability. From the few I saw in this police station, some cause a physical, for lack of a better word, mutation to the person," she explained as she flexed her fingers. "I think that fact might be part of the reason our auras are slightly different." 

Gladion couldn't help but squirm a little. He didn't have a connection to aura. He wasn't born lucky like Selene, or even Hau. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, Selene says that she can more accurately pinpoint aura and these guys' attacks are a little different," said Hau, gesturing his hands toward the pokemon. Silvally huddled up more closely to Gladion and let out a quiet purring sound. 

"What kind of different?" Gladion looked over to Silvally, who jumped off the couch and turned to face him with their front claw raised. The crest in their head glowed an oceanic blue from the Water Memory that was still in their system while they charged a Multi Attack. As the green claw started to glow blue, water began to drip out of the bony plates that made it up. Gladion stared in wonder. "Question answered."

Suddenly, the door, which was barely noticeable as it was the same color as the wall, next to the big mirror swung open. Silvally quickly cut off charge the attack any more and the glow stuffed out. In the doorway was a man with long, messy black hair that seem to levitate slightly. He entirely wore black, say for the aged grey scarf around his neck. HIs eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion and staring directly at Gladion and Silvally. The two shot a glare back at him. 

"Hey, calm down you two. I forgot to tell you that all of this was monitored." Selene stood up from her chair and walked over to the man with Ka Moi by her side. After a few seconds of talking, the man's gaze had softened and his focus had moved to Selene. The two began talking in Tajirian, so Gladion couldn't understand what their were saying. Instead, he looked back at Hau and Hekili. Hau studied the man for a bit, then smiled. He really was an air-head. A few tense minuets go by before the man leaves and Selene and Ka Moi turn their attention back to everyone else.

"Who was that?" Gladion demanded.

"That was Aizawa. He just told me that we need to make sure that we don't do anything damning. His words, not mine," she said, holding her hands up defensively. "He was sent in after they saw Silvally charge up Multi Attack." 

"Why him?" asked Gladion. "He doesn't seem like he could do much." The man's tired expression made him seem like he would rather be anywhere else.

"Didn't she say humans in this world have unique powers? Maybe his is something really powerful," said Hau, with Hekili nodding in agreement behind him. "Whatever it is, I trust him." Even Selene looked surprised at that.

"Why? That only reason he came in was to make sure we weren't doing anything criminal." Gladion's trust was always hard to earn. What made Hau give it away so freely?

"His aura said he cares a lot about what he does. I think he might be a teacher at that school. He has a lot of people he cares about. That's always a good sign." Hekili jumped onto Hau's lap as he talked. He combed the raichu's fur, showing he isn't worried about the situation.

"Huh, your powers seem to have stayed pretty much the same, Hau," Selene notes. "Anyway, I've spoken with him once before. He's blunt, that much for sure. He did convince the other officers here to let me meet with you guys, so I guess he's alright."

"You people are too trusting."

"And you're too cold. I could've sworn that you hanging out with us would've lightened your mood a bit." Hau poked at his face and pulled his smile even wider and Hekili chuckled at it.

At that, Gladion finally exploded, jumping off the couch. "Well excuse me for not being happy while stuck in a different dimension, in custody, while my little sister is in a hospital, delirious from exhaustion and the ridiculous idea that our parasitic mother isn't dead from being in the clutches of a glass Tentacruel for _5 FU_ _CKING YEARS_!" No one dared to say anything for a moment. These people were the only ones he would even allow to see him like this; the twisted proof that they were all friends.

But this whole thing was being recorded for the world to see. The only think he could hope for was that no one outside this room would ever translate it.

Gladion could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he collapsed back down to the couch, covering his face. To no one's surprise, Silvally is the first to comfort the boy, followed by Selene and Ka Moi. Hau and Hekili hung back, knowing that they were the ones to trigger the out burst.

Gladion looked up at Selene and Ka Moi. The two looked like they wanted to say something, but didn't. Silvllay laid down next to him, nuzzling his chest. Hau and Hekili kept their heads low. "Sorry," Hau muttered, sounding genuine.

The six of them stay in silence for the next hour. They all needed a break.

* * *

The last word in the video was barely noticeable to the staff of pro heroes in the room. Many sat there confused, having just listened to a conversation in a language they've never heard before. Others were thinking on what could've possibly caused such an outburst from the boy in the black jacket. The majority were still thinking about Selene's talk with Eraser Head. "This situation is clearly one with unique circumstances," Nezu said calmly while taking a sip from his cup of tea.

"That's one way to put it," said Snipe. He was always one of the more blunt ones in the staff. 

"Are we sure we can believe everything these kids say?" blurted out Present Mic. "I mean, it all sounds a little too far-fetched to be true, right?"

"Naomasa was there and he confirmed that Selene was telling the truth, as crazy as it it," retorted Midnight. She was right. As insane as all this was, it was real. 

"It doesn't change that fact that we need to take action," Aizawa stated. The few minuets he spoke with Selene made him more worried than he let on. "You all saw how Selene acted. Wherever those kids came from, they've been through enough that they have some grasp on how to handle this."

"What about the boy in the black jacket, Gladion?" asked Midnight. "It looked like as soon as the situation was explained to him, he panicked and lashed out."

"I doubt that's the case," said Nezu, quietly putting down his cup of tea. "It seemed more like the other boy, Hau, made an inappropriate comment. And we can't forget that these are still teenagers."

"Not only that, the kid has his sister in the hospital," added Aizawa. "He has every right to be more on edge than the others."

"Okay, but what about that freaky chimera-thing glowing? Was that some kind of attack?" Present Mic, despite his upbeat personality, was always a little paranoid.

"Selene explained to me that that was Silvally, and that they were making sure that their jump here didn't do to much damage," explained Aizawa. "But I think she didn't tell me the whole story."

Snipe spoke up. "Well can you really blame her? These kids were sucked into a different world and their first experience here is being attacked and arrested. Let's just be glad that what she _did_ give us was the truth."

"The problem with half-truths is that they can be more dangerous than lies," interjected Vlad King.

"In this case, I doubt they would be any more dangerous than our students," Aizawa shot back. He had to admit that these kids did remind him of his class.

"Speaking of our students, that brings up the issue of where all of them will stay during their time here." Nezu's intent was clear with that statement.

"You can't be serious." This time, it was Midnight who was skeptical. Everyone knew that Nezu was, though.

"These children have incredible potential. They already have excellent fighting skills and no where to go. It would be best for all parties involved to give them an environment where we can keep an eye on them while coping with their new surrounding. The Hero Course would be the best option." Nezu's intelligence made quick work of the decision. 

"What about the Pokemon?" Aizawa had seen how Silvally matched Gladion in mannerisms and comforted him after his out-burst; how Hekili casually jumped onto Hau's lap and laughed with him; how Ka Moi stood by Selene as she spoke with him and shared that knowing look with her. They've been through so much with each other and it showed.

"They will staying with the children, of course." Thankfully, Nezu noticed the connection too. "We know nothing about them so it would be best to leave them in the hands of those who know them."

"How do you think the students will react?" asked Vlad King. 

"If they want to be heroes, this won't be a problem," Aizawa responded. 

With that, the meeting ended, but the road ahead wasn't any clearer. This was going to be a rough transition, but after seeing these kids and knowing his own class, Aizawa knew that they would pull through. that was the job of a hero, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One really important note: Gladion isn't a reliable narrator when he's panicking. All his nerves get hair-triggers. 
> 
> As for 'Tajirian' as a language, I figured since Japan doesn't exist in the Pokemon world, they wouldn't call it Japanese. And I couldn't just call it Kantonian since 4 different regions speak it. So, I decided to name the language after Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of Pokemon.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos. Please leave comments; I'm not confident in my writing at all.


	5. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alola Gang reunites with their last two members and meet Class 1-A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to avoid confusion, when Selene or Lillie is the narrator, all dialogue in italics is in Japanese.

The six Alolans spent the night at the police station, though they didn't get much sleep. After going over what little info Selene gathered, they were all led to different rooms. Thankfully, the pokemon were able to stay with them. Selene was alone in the room with Ka Moi. She stared at the ceiling a few hours before looking at a clock: 1:30 AM. She figured that Hau and Hekili were sleeping like Slakings by now and Gladion and Silvally were probably either still thinking over everything or have fallen asleep too. 

"What do you think's gonna happen next, Ka?" The Kommo-o simply shrugged while cleaning his scales, having been unable to fall asleep either. The light clattering being the only noise for a few seconds. The sound greatly helped Selene calm down. She put up a strong face to the others but Gladion's outburst reminded her of the weight of the situation. As Alola's champion, it was her responsibility to keep the peace, and she wasn't there. She thanked Arceus that Professor Kukui had agreed to hold down the position if anything were to happen to her and Ka. She thought if the others had contingency plans too. She remembered Hau talking with Ilima about being a substitute kahuna and Wicke had offered to be the substitute to run the Aether Foundation while the two siblings were out of the region. Their home would be fine, at least for a while. "Let's just hope Lillie gets better soon and we can find a way home." Ka let out a low growl in agreement. Having said that out loud, the two finally let sleep overtake them.

The next morning, the group was met with a welcomed addition: Lillie. After being released from the hospital, she had Aizawa explain the situation to her and was taken to the others.

"Lillie! Thank the Creation Trio you're safe!" Gladion rushed up to his little sister with Silvally in tow. 

"I'm so sorry for causing you to worry so much," said Lillie in a whisper.

"Come on, Lillie. Don't be sorry," chimed in Hau. "You apologize too much." 

Lillie hung her head low and whimpered, "Sorry," which got a small laugh from everyone. 

 _"Alright. Enough of the reunion,"_ said a gruff voice bluntly in Tajirian. Everyone turned to see Aizawa, who didn't look any less exhausted than the last time they saw him.  _"Get your bags. We're moving you to where you'll be staying for the rest of your time here."_

 _"Oh. Well, thank you very much for informing us,"_ Lillie responded, her Tajirian perfect. 

All their bags and Z-rings were confiscated and their contents were examined. The only things in those bags were some berries, clean cloths, pokeballs, z-crystals, and some personal trinkets. Everything that was hers was still in her bag, including a Luxury Ball that did't belong to Selene. 

"Hey, Lillie. Catch." Selene tossed the Luxury Ball over to Lillie, who barely caught it. She took one look at it and smiled.

"Oh my-Thank you! I've been so worried about her." Lillie held out her other hand, palm facing up, and pressed the small yellow button on the pokeball.  The ball opened up and a small sphere of white light manifested itself inside, then moved onto Lillie's hand. The light dissipated and revealed a tiny ribombee, Pua. Her eyes fluttered open and she took off Lillie's hand and buzzes around the girl, clearly much better than before and happy to see that she's okay. The officers in the room, including Aizawa, stared in bewilderment and shock.

 _"Care to explain what that was and why you didn't tell us about it before?"_ demanded Aizawa, his glare like daggers. Lillie stammered, Gladion glared back, and Hau looked nervous. Selene was the one who spoke up.

_"This is a pokeball. It's a device from our world. And I didn't tell you because 1. You never asked and 2. It wouldn't have helped with anything."_

Aizawa stared for a moment, processing her answer. _"That doesn't_ _explain why none of the others reacted in that way."_

 _"That's because they were empty,"_  she retorted. _"The pokemon prefer being out of them, anyway. We keep them around as a way for the pokemon to rest-up and keep them stable if they get really hurt."_

Aizawa took a long look at Selene before turning his attention to the tiny pokemon flying around Lillie.  _"So, are you going introduce me to your little friend there, or do I have to guess?"_ he finally said.

 _"Oh. Where are my manners?"_ Lillie stepped forward with Pua in her hand.  _"Mr. Aizawa, this is Pua. She's a ribombee."_ The pokemon in question bowed her tiny head as a greeting. Aizawa's glare softened, if only slightly.

 _"Those two are quite polite, aren't they?"_ he asked Selene.

 _"To the point where you worry about them,"_ she answered. 

* * *

The day after the incident was just a normal school day, but Midoriya doubted anyone was 100% focused. After those girls and dinosaur-thing passed out near the dorms, Midnight came and brought them to the police, making sure that the media didn't have a chance to see. As they were moved to the police van,  Uraraka had said, "It didn't look like they were going to hurt us. It looked like she was asking for help." The other students agreed, but it didn't change that fact that they some how managed to get on school grounds. U.A. had already garnered enough criticism from the attack in the U.S.J. and on the summer training camp; an incident like this would cause another uproar. So far, the lack of any damning evidence has made the public start to think it was just some bizarre meteor shower or an elaborate prank. 

The school day ended with nothing of note, except for Mr. Aizawa leaving early to handle something at the police station. Everyone made their way back to the dorms, more quite than usual. When everyone was in the common area, Asui spoke up. "What do you think is happening to those kids?" There was a few moments of silence.

"Maybe they were sent home?" Mina suggested.

"I doubt that's what happened," Momo said.

"And what about that freaky monster that was with them!?" Mineta asked in a panic.

"It kinda looked like some sort of dinosaur," Kirashima added

"I could've beaten that thing to a pulp," Bakugou snarled.

"Do you think they've could've been spies for the League?" Todoroki asked. No one wanted to think about that. Their first semester was hectic as is with all that's happened and with the Yakuza raid starting their second and now this, it wasn't a good sign.

"Those girls didn't appear to pose a threat nor did the creature with them," stated Iida, dramatically waving his arms. "And even if they were, the authorities were able to capture them before any harm could be done."

"And if they weren't, they would clear everything once they woke up," added Shoji.

"I just hope they're okay," said Midoriya. 

As if on cue, the front door slammed open and Mr. Aizawa stood in the door way. "Good. You're all here. That makes this easy." Everyone stared, knowing he was about to give big news. "We'll be having some guests staying with you in the dorms for a while. Don't act stupid in front of them." Mr. Aizawa motioned to someone outside, telling them to come in. The whole class was stunned when they saw who was staying with them.

It was the two girls and creature from yesterday, but there were others with them.

There was a taller, lanky boy in a black jacket that was ripped in various places, a matching pair of black jeans, and a red t-shirt. He had the same hair color and skin tone as the girl in the lab coat, so they were probably related. He had a look on his face that reminded Midoryia of Todoroki, but there was something else underneath. His left hand was twitching, but his right hand gripped tightly at his wrist.

Another boy was with the girl with black hair. He had a much more sunny disposition. He was very slightly shorter than the girl and bulkier. He was wearing a black t-shirt and white shorts. He also had what looked like a bright yellow kimono that was a little too big for him. His expression was that of child-like wonder, like this was an exciting new adventure.

As weird as that was, the most shocking thing to walk in was the ensemble of monsters. The pale, blonde girl had something between a butterfly and bee hovering around her head. Next to the boy dressed in black was what could only be described as a huge chimera, mis-matched body parts and all, that towered over them. There was one other creature, next to the chipper boy; a large orange rodent with yellow ears and cheeks. It was sitting on its tail, and  _flo_ _ating a foot off the ground._

Everyone in the common area erupted.

"Who are they?"

"What's with the monsters?"

"Why are they staying with us?"

Mr. Aizawa's glare sharpened and the class fell in to silence again. He turned to face the group of newcomers. "Introduce yourselves. Make it quick." The girl with black hair nodded and stepped forward with the draconic creature, which Midoriya just realized was the same height as her, right beside her. 

"Hi. I'm Selene and this is Ka Moi." She gestured to the monster next to her and it gave a small nod and grunt, like it was confirming her statement. It was a bit jarring to see her speak perfect Japanese when the last time she was there, she spoke in a language no one had heard before. "He's Hau and that's Hekili." The boy in the yellow kimono smiled at the mention of his name, as did the levitating orange rodent.

The boy, Hau, jumped forward, with Hekili behind, gave a big smile and wave and said, "Alola!" Hekili made a similar gesture, with some electric sparks coming form his cheeks The whole class flinched a little at the sudden outburst while the others in Selene's group chuckled, expect for the boy in black, who just rolled his eyes, and the chimera, who shook its head.  

"This young lady is Lillie and her friend here is Pua." The girl in question, the one wearing the lab coat, and the insect creature both stepped forward and lowered their heads in greeting. The boy in black and chimera stayed closely behind the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Lillie and Pua buzzed in agreement. The two moved over so they could introduce the final members of the group. "And this is my older brother, Gladion, and his partner, Silvally." Gladion and Silvally simply gave a small nod at the mention of their names.

"Now that we have that out of the way, are there any questions?" Mr. Aizawa asked, very bluntly. The class instantly swarmed the the newcomers with dozens of overlapping questions.

"How did you get here?"

"Are those monsters your pets?"

"How long are you staying?"

"How did you even get on U.A. grounds?"

Midoriya had several questions of his own, but before he could ask them, Iida jumped in front of the crowd. "Now this is no way to treat our guest. We shouldn't bombarded them with questions before they have grown accustom to their new surroundings."

"That's okay." Selene spoke up. "We don't mind answering a few questions... um... what's your name?"

"Iida Tenya. Class Rep. of 1-A," he stated.

"Thank you, Iida," said Lillie meekly. "But it's really no bother. But could you just ask them one at a time? Selene and I are the only ones that understand your language."

"Absolutely," said Iida, before turning his attention to the rest of the class. "Who would like to ask the first question?"

Suddenly, Mina pushed her way to the front of the crowd and asked, "Where do you guys come from?"

Lillie and Selene both looked confused, like they didn't know how to answer. They turned to the boys and creatures and began talking in another language. A few seconds later, they turned back around and Selene said, very bluntly, "We came from another world through a wormhole."

The whole class gawked, not knowing how to react to something like that. "You guys... are from another world?" asked Midoriya. The two girls nodded and the class erupted again.

"Really?! Like, from another planet?!" shouted Kaminari. 

"Um, actually, it's more like another dimension or plane of reality," answered Lillie nervously, clearly shaken by the loud response. Gladion stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. That made her calm down a bit. "I study the multiverse back home." 

"The multiverse is real?!" shouted Midoriya. "And you study it?! That's incredible!"

"Well, in our world, the existence of the other worlds and dimensions has been known for at least a few centuries," stated Selene, quite calmly. "I'm gonna guess that before we showed up, there was a freaky light show in the sky and maybe an earthquake. Am I right?"

"Uhh, you're dead on," said Uraraka.

"So, in your world, are they other like them?" asked Asui, pointing at the creatures.

"Oh, these guys?" said Selene, putting her arm around Ka Moi's shoulders. "Yeah. Lots more. They're what we call 'pokemon'. Ka here is a Kommo-o, Hekili is a Raichu, Pua is a Ribombee, and Silvally over there is a Type: Full. They're our partners in crimes." 

"So you're a team," said Kirishima. "That's so manly!"

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe some of the adventures we've had." Selene gave Ka Moi a smile and he returned it. Then, she got an idea. "Hey. Why don't we show you guys some of our skills?"

"What do you mean?" asked Todoroki.

Lillie seemed to know exactly what she was talking about and asked her something in that other language with Pua having a worried expression. When the others heard whatever Lillie said, they jumped in too. Hau and Hekili looked excited and Gladion and Silvally kept blank faces. Selene wasn't daunted and Ka Moi had her back.

"This is a school for heroes-in-training, right? We can use one of your training grounds to show you guys a little exhibition match." Selene suddenly had a lot of energy.

"Match?" repeated Momo nervously.

"Just a little something we do in our world," reassured Selene. "A friendly sparring match between friends. We've been cooped up for a while now and we need to let off some steam, anyway."

"The Gamma Gym is empty right now," interjected Mr. Aizawa, who had been really quiet. "If you all are going to fight, do it there." 

"Are we really sure this is a good idea, Mr. Aizawa?" asked Lillie. "We wouldn't want to cause you any trouble."

"You couldn't be any more troublesome than these kids," he answered, with the class knowing he wasn't lying.

"Alright then, Lead the way," exclaimed Selene.

And with that, all of 1-A and their inter-dimensional guests made their way to the Gamma Gym. On the way there, Midoriya looked back at the strange group. Hau and Hekili seemed to be challenging Selene and Ka Moi with Gladion and Silvally, who were both now sporting small smiles, joining in. Selene and Ka Moi looked happy to accept. Lillie and Pua looked defeated, like this was something they have tried to stop and have failed many times, but they still smiled too.

Whatever they were about to show, it would be amazing, and no way Midoryia wasn't going to make a new journal for these kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll finally see a pokemon battle, with a few additions to the rules on my part. That's gonna be fun to write. Wish me luck.


	6. Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang shows 1-A how they train and we discover they aren't the only aliens in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou's narrating so you know what that means: ridiculous nicknames! This took SO long to figure out. Fight scenes are harder to write than I thought. Hope it came out good.
> 
> Updated added July 11- I think the new addition will add to the mood. Hope you like it

The Gamma Gym was a essentially and huge, empty warehouse. The walls were covered in scratches and burn marks; evidence of all the hard work future heroes put into their training. Now, the gym was going to be used by a group of trespassers. Bakugou kept his eyes on the group. The fact that they talked to each other in the weird language did help Lab Rat's case about only her and black haired understanding Japanese, but that just meant they could hide more secrets between each other. 

The trespassers took positions around the gym, expect for Lab Rat and the bug. "Aren't you gonna join in?" Round Face asked her.

"Oh, no," she answered defensively. "We are no fighters." Bakugou couldn't argue there. She and the insect sure as hell didn't look like ones, but neither did the black haired and she seemed to be excited at the chance to fight Lab Rat's edge lord of a brother and the hyperactive brat. Their freaky 'partners in crime' also looked excited for whatever was about to happen. Deku had pulled out a notebook, so that meant he would be muttering in the background the whole time, damn nerd.

The black haired shouted something, then fell into a fighting stance with that lizard doing the same while shaking its scales. The Brat shouted something in response before falling into his own stance and the rodent hovered next to him, ready to bolt into the fight with sparks coming out of its cheeks. Edge Lord reached into his jacket and pulled out a disk and a small stick, which then extended to a full length bo-staff. The Frankenstein thing stood next to the kid, who inserted the disk to the side of its head. Once it was in, the crest on its head turned into a tan, earthy color. The two of them nodded and prepared to fight.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZoK0WU5DHwhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZoK0WU5DHw>

The six of them stood there, waiting for the others to make the first move. The class stood on the side lines, waiting for something to happen. Then, out of nowhere, the six extras charged toward each other and the free-for-all began.

The orange rat was the first to land an attack, creating an arc of lightning that headed straight for Edge Lord but was intercepted by Frankenstein. The monster took the full force of the attack and shook off the residual sparks as if nothing happened. _So it's immune to electricity._ The thing's claws started to glow the same come as its crest and it slashed at the rodent, who surfed on his tail to avoid it.

Edge Lord took the opportunity to launch an attack at the black haired with his bo-staff. Before he could land a hit, his swing was caught by the lizard's tail. The girl wasn't in the clear yet, since the brat had the same idea. He charged toward her while her back was turned, grabbed the back of her shirt, then threw her over his shoulder, the same way Bakugou did with Icy-Hot during the Sports Festival. She didn't have a crash landing, though. She landed on her hands and used to momentum to launch herself back upright a few feet away. The brat wasted no time in closing the gap between then and began attacking without rest, but the girl was agile. She dodged every single one of the punches with the slightest movement.

The lizard noticed the acrobat being attacked and it swung its tail at Edge Lord. He lost his balance for a second and it gave the lizard an opening. Between the lizard's jaws, Bakugou could see a bright, sliver glow. When the thing opened his mouth, a beam of that silver light fired towards the brat. He was launched several meters away by the blast and came to a rolling stop. Bad news for the lizard; he took too long to fire off that attack. Edge Lord used his bo-staff to trip the lizard and the two got back to their fight. 

The rodent saw his partner go done and tried to rush in to help him, but was preoccupied with Frankenstein chasing him. The rodent turned around  and his eyes glowed a forest green, right before huge blades of grass shot up from the ground and insnared Frankenstein's legs and it cried out in pain. As the monster tried to break free, the rodent made his way to the brat, surfing on his tail like they were in water. Frankenstein struggled against the surprisingly strong blades of grass before looking up to see Edge Lord losing ground to the lizard. Suddenly, an orb of sky blue light formed in front of Frankenstein's head. It swung its head, causing the orb to turn into an x-shaped blast of wind that slammed into the lizard. He roared out in pain as he was pushed away a few feet, digging his claws into the ground to keep from falling over. Frankenstein used another blast like that to cut through the plants that were trapping its feet, then bolted over to Edge Lord.

As Frankenstein looked over its partner, the lizard leaped toward them, his fist glowing as he attempted to land an uppercut. But before it made contact, a blue-green force field appeared around Edge Lord and Frankenstein, stopping the attack cold. As soon as the lizard pulled away his fist, the force field dropped and the two behind it began relentlessly attacking, forcing the lizard back.

The rodent and brat, who jumped back on his feet, were doing the same to the acrobat. With two attackers, she could barely keep up her dodging and actually got hit by a few of the brat's punches, but not all of them. As the brat leaned forward for another punch, the acrobat grabbed his wrist and neck before throwing him towards the rodent. Before the two could crashed into each other, the rodent's eyes glowed a glassy blue and the brat froze mid air, before gently being placed back on the ground. As the brat's feet landed on solid ground, the rodent turned his attention to the acrobat. His tiny paws held a small yellow sphere. It quickly grew to the size of the rodent's head then he launched it like a bullet towards the acrobat. She managed to avoid it by a hair, but the sphere kept going on its path, right for the class.

"Incoming!" shouted Kirishima. Bakugou wasted no time. He fired an AP shot straight for the projectile and the two exploded on contact with each other.

"Whoa, thanks Kacchan," said Deku.

"Hey! Rodent! Watch where you're aiming!" Bakugou yelled. The rodent didn't seem to listen. Instead, he just kept firing off lightning bolts towards the acrobat, with the brat making sure she didn't have time to breath. She was forced back like the lizard and the two were soon back to back, surrounded by the four opponents. The two didn't seem worried. The acrobat smiled and said something to the lizard who nodded.

Lab Rat must have realized what they were planing. "Oh boy. We might want to step back. Pua, Light Screen." The bug suddenly started flying in front of the class with her wings glowing. The light then morphed into a barrier surrounding the class.

"What the fuck is this?!" demanded Bakugou. "I don't need your protection!"

"Oh, but," she started nervously. "Y-you really should trust me on this."

Before Bakugou could retort, the four surrounding the acrobat and lizard charged for a group attack. Right as it was about to land, the acrobat covered her ears and the lizard started roaring and shaking his scales violently. The cacophony created an indigo shock wave that blasted the attackers back and also blow out every window in the gym. Even behind the barrier that the bug made, Bakugou could feel the sound rattling his bones. A huge cloud of dust had been blown up too. After a few moments, the dust settled and the acrobat had pinned down the brat and the rodent while the lizard handled Edge Lord and Frankenstein. The fight was over.

The acrobat helped the brat and rodent up on their feet (or tail) and the lizard did the same for Edge Lord and Frankenstein. The barrier the bug made dropped and the whole class swarmed the fighters.

"That was incredible!"

"What were those attacks?"

"Think you can teach me how to control electricity like that?"

Bakugou cut his way through the crowd until he came face to face with the acrobat. "Hey, Acrobat! I'll be your next opponent."

The acrobat looked surprised at the notion, then smirked. "You're the one who shot down that rouge Focus Blast, right?"

"Yeah," Bakugou scoffed.

"That's pretty impressive. Alright, I'll bite. So you wanna fight just me, or me and Ka?" She gestured towards the lizard, who was shaking off the dust from that blast.

"The more the merrier. I'll take you and that lizard down," he said with confidence, tiny explosions being set off in his hands.

The acrobat looked carefully at the hand with the small sparks. "Interesting power you have there. Anyway, if you want a good fight, you'll have to wait 'till tomorrow."

"What?! Why?!" he snarled. She responded only by pointing to the spot where the lizard had fired off his winning attack. On that spot were several large scales.

"Ha, Clanging Scales is a powerful attack, but there is a price. Ka's at his best when he has all of his scales. They'll grow back by tomorrow."

"Tsk, fine," he answered. "You two better not hold back."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now, can I get your name, or do I have to guess?" she asked while a smirk.

"I'll give it to you when I feel like it," he shot back while turning to walk away.

"He's Bakugou," answered Deku. "You'll get use to him."

"Damnit, Deku!"

After that remark, the class realized that they haven't introduced themselves. As they rattled off their names, Bakugou headed back to the dorms. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

Dabi had been wandering the ally ways of this city for several hours now, and had yet to encounter any sort of thugs or street gangs. Days like this were few and far between. Normally at least one thug would be loitering in the back allies. Something was off. He was about to head back to the League's hideout when he heard something in an abandoned building. With nothing better to do, he walked over and pressed his ear against the wall to listen more closely

"What the fuck are you suppose to be? A dinosaur?"

"What's with that bone? You think you can fight us with it? Cute."

"Beat it, kid. Before we decide to kill ya."

No one said anything after that, but the was a sparking sound, like flint and steel striking. The guys that were doing the taunting gasped.

"Are you challenging us? 'Cause if you keep giving us that look, you're dead meat!"

"Alright, we'll give you what you want. Let 'em have it, boys!"

It sounded like the gang inside was charging whoever else was in there, but the stampede didn't last long. Out of nowhere, the thundering sounds of feet trampling the ground gave way to screams of agony. Dabi looked up at a broken window and saw blue light shining brightly before dying down. Now the only thing Dabi could hear was the sound of people begging for their lives, only to be followed by a loud crush. Once things went silent, the smell of blood and burning flesh hit Dabi. It was a familiar stench, but it was weird for him not to be the source.  

"Well, might as well see who the new pyromanic is." He found a broken window that was close to the ground and crawled into the now charred building. Inside was the scene one would expect for what he just heard; a few bodies were burned to a blackened crisp and a few others had their skulls bashed in. The weird thing was the only thing still alive and presumably the thing responsible for all this.

It was a reptilian-like creature that stood to around the height of Dabi's waist. The skin on its body had a purplish-black look to it, much like his scars. The head was something else. It looked like a dinosaur skull with a distinct black star marking in-between its narrow eyes. In one of its hands, it held a blood-stained femur bone, covered in scorch marks. As soon as the thing made eye contact with Dabi, it took the femur and rubbed it against the black design on its skull. After a few strikes, the bone went a blaze with a ghastly blue flame and the creature pointed the fire at him as a threat. Dabi couldn't help but grin at the sight, the action pulling dangerously at his patch-work skin.

"You're the one who did all this, right?" he asked, not knowing if it could understand him. The thing seemed surprised at the question, but nodded. "I'm impressed. I didn't know someone else could make flames strong enough to cremate a person like this." He held out a hand and let his quirk create a small blue fire to dance on his palm. The creature relaxed and took a few steps closer to examine the flame, seemingly hypnotized by it and surprised to see it come from him. From a human. "You're not from around here, are you?" The creature snapped out of the trance shook its head.

Dabi took a knee to look the thing in the eye. He closed his hand into a fist to extinguish the fire and nudged one of the charred bodies with the back of his other hand. "I take you don't like it here much." The thing gave a single nod. Maybe it could be an ally. "What's your opinion on false heroes?" It twitched at the question before turning to one of the unburnt bodies. It planted the bone it carried, which was still on fire, into the ground, dug into an arm, and pulled out a bone before snapping it in half. "Huh. Looks like we have a lot in common." It was hard to tell, but he could've sworn that the creature smiled at that remark. "You wanna help me fix this rotten world?" The thing pulled its flaming femur from the earth and twirled it around itself like some kind of war dance. "I'll take that as a yes." 

The two made their way out of the building and were about to head for the League's hideout. "Hey, do you have a name?" The thing nodded before using the femur to write out something in the dirt. It was in the english alphabet. " _'Ke Ahi'_ , huh? Well, nice to meet you Ke Ahi. You can call me Dabi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Dabi has a Marowak now. This'll be fun. His name means 'burnt' in Hawaiian, for obvious reasons. I won't be spoiling his moves or ability yet, but feel free to speculate.
> 
> Yes, the human trainers fight with their pokemon in a tag team style, but it's mostly only done in Alola. Other regions stick with only the pokemon fighting. And Hau tanked that Flash Cannon because... what do you think would happen to humans that have evolved along side pokemon for millions of years? They're much more study than the average qurikless human in BnHA and more than even some humans with quirks. Also, these kids have been training for over 5 years. They can hold their own.
> 
> Bakugou's nicknames will probably stick around unless I think of better ones. Feel free to tell me your ideas. I love reading comments.


	7. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the short free-for-all, the Gang takes the opportunity to learn about the world they're stuck in and the people they're stuck with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be very exposition-heavy.

That battle was exactly what Selene needed to cool the last of her nerves. Nothing like an adrenaline-fuel fight to defend her champion spot to end a day. But the day wasn't over yet. The challenge from the ash blond, Bakugou, was a pleasant surprise and the following wave of introductions and requests was less so.

As she was trying to get everyone's names, a loud growl was heard. She whipped her head around to find the source. Of course it was Hau's and Hekili's stomachs. The two looked embarrassed and the group couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"You two have the appetite of a Snorlax," quipped Gladion.

"Hey, cut us some slack. We always get hungry after a battle that intense. And we've haven't eaten anything since lunch," retorted Hau while Hekili nodded in agreement. 

Selene rubbed the bridge of her nose while laughing. She was pretty sure at this point that another job of being champion was making sure those two didn't tear each other apart. "Alright, I'll ask these guys if we can more easily unpack everything over a bit," suggested Selene. She turned to the crowd of students and asked,  _"Hey, you guys think we can grab a bit to eat? It would be a lot easier to introduce yourselves over a nice meal."_

A tall boy with rectangular glasses, Iida, spoke up.  _"But of course! After such a display of power and combat potential, you all must be famished. We'll prepare a feast fit for the best of heroes."_ He made that declaration while dramatically waving his arms. Based on how the rest of the class acted, this was what usually happened.

 _"Thank you so much, Iida"_ said Lillie. _"I must admit, I am a little surprised that you all are this accepting of this... situation."_ Selene could agree. Their previous experiences with inter-dimensional travel have been a lot, to say the least. This _was_ a world with super-powered humans, or something of the sort, so the existence of different worlds being confirmed wouldn't be too out of the ordinary for them, right?

A girl with short brown hair made her way to the front of the crowd.  _"Oh, it's no problem. And if we're being completely honest, this probably isn't even in the top 5 craziest things that have happen to this class."_ Well that was one way to answer her question. 

 _"Speaking of this class,"_ started a green hair boy, the one who introduced Bakugou.  _"Will you be joining us in lessons? Or will you just being staying at the dorms?"_

Before Selene could even stutter from the lack of a good answer, Aizawa cut in.  _"They'll only be participating in the hero training lessons,"_ he answered bluntly.  _"There's no point in teaching them_ _lessons that half of them won't understand and all have no context to them."_  

 _"Alright, now that that's been answered, let's get to that feast. I'm starving,"_ Selene added, slightly too quickly.

The trek back to the dorms was filled with comments and complements on the battle. Most of the complements were directed toward Selene and Ka Moi, having won the match. Hau, Hekili, Galdion, and Silvally got their fair share of praise as well. It was amusing to see them try to understand what they were saying, but not quite get past the language barrier.  

 Once they were back in the dorms, several students went into the kitchen to prepare an early dinner for the group. Her friends sat down on a couch in the common area where Bakugou already was and were accompanied by a few other students. A few of them crowded around the mildly seething ash blond. There was the girl that asked where they were from with pink skin and hair and eyes that reminded Selene of a Shitry or Metagross, only more friendly; a boy with electric blond hair that had a black lightening blot pattern on his left side; a boy with jet black hair and bizzare-looking elbows; and a bulky boy with bright red hair and Sharpedo-like teeth. Bakugou seemed to be annoyed at their presence and verbal expressed it with cursing, but did nothing else to stop them from pestering him.

On another couch sat, what Selene's best guess was, another group of friends: Iida; a girl with long green hair tied in a bow towards the tip; the short brown haired girl from before; and the green haired boy whom Bakugou called 'Deku'. 

Once everyone settled, they went on with introducing themselves. The introductions quickly devolved into more questions, the majority of which were asked by the green haired boy, Midoriya. _So 'Deku' was just a nickname._

 _"So, what's your home like? What kind of training do you do? Can you explain how the pokemon's attacks work?"_ Midoriya had pulled out a notebook from seemingly nowhere, clearly wanting to write down her explanations.

 _"Midoriya-kun, you're rambling again,"_ cut in Asui, who was very adamant on being called Tsu. 

Midoriya shrank into the couch a bit, blushing a little.  _"S-sorry. It's just- their fighting_ _styles were near flawless and they look our age. I'm just curious."_

 _"It's completely understandable, Midoriya,"_ said Lillie.  _"But where to begin?"_

 _"I say we explain the_ _easy stuff first,"_ interjected Selene.  _"Our training."_ Midoriya readied himself to write everything down.  _"We've been training with these guys for 5 years now. We all train differently. Ka focuses more on a close to mid-range brawler fighting style and I lean towards an acrobatic style."_

Before Selene could continue, Midoriya interupted,  _"Wait, 5 **years**? How old are you all?"_

 _"Oh, well me and Hau are 16, Lillie's 15, Gladion's 17-"_ Before she could move on to the pokemon's ages, the students burst out.

 _"You've been training since you were 11 and 12?! No wonder you guys fight so well together,"_ shouted Midoriya.

 _"Doesn't matter how long you've trained; I'll still blast your ass to next week,"_  gloated Bakugou, his palms smoking.

 _"Dude, you need to chill,"_  said the red head, Kirishima.

Gladion leaned over the couch and whispered into Selene's ear, "Are you sure about accepting Smokey's challenge? He's acting like a rapid Typhlosion."

"He does seem a bit... unstable," added Lillie.

Selene couldn't help but smirk a little. "He better fight like one if he wants a chance to beat us, right Ka?" The Kommo-o growled in agreement. 

"And you gotta admire his confidence," added Hau. "Kinda makes me wanna battle him, too. What do you say, Hekili? Think we could take him?" Hekili squeaked happily and released some electric sparks.

 _"What are you assholes talking about now?"_ demand Bakugou. Gladion straightened his posture and shot Bakugou a death glare with Silvally following suit. His aggressive tone could easily be heard through the language barrier. 

 _"Oh, we were just wondering if you'd be interested in battling Hau and Hekili,"_ Selene shot back, nonchalantly.

The ash blond glanced over to the boy and Raichu, before scoffing. _"I only want to fight the strongest. Those two couldn't beat you, even with help from Edge Lord and Frankenstein, over there."_  

Hau visibly deflated at the remark. He may not have understood what he said, but the message was clear. Hekili also felt the blow. 

 _"Come on, Kacchan. You don't have to be so blunt about it,"_ said Midoriya, a bit hesitantly. 

 _"No, no. It's fine. If he doesn't want to fight Hau and Hekili, that's his choice,"_  Selene interjected, mockingly. She felt a burning sensation in her chest. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was people questioning her friends' strength. 

 _"Let's change the subject. I was wondering if you could tell us about your world,"_ cut in Lillie, knowing that Selene's blood was beginning to boil.

 _"Oh, of course!"_ exclaimed Iida.  _"It's only fair that we, as heroes in_ _training, explain to you the nature of our world."_

The students started to rattle off the story of how powers (no,  _quirks_ ) became widespread and how 'heroes' became an actual job. It was pretty surreal to see humans with abilities akin to pokemon, but the existence of humans manipulating aura back home made it easier to swallow. 

 _"So, what are your quirks?"_ Selene asked.  _"I'm pretty sure I can guess Smokey's, but I still don't know yours."_ The kids were still gawking at the nickname she gave Bakugou.

 _"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING 'SMOKEY', ACROBAT?!"_ he shouted at the top of his lungs. Selene only laughed as she pointed at Bakugou's hand. The smoke that was once almost invisible became a dark grey, bordering on black.

 _"I don't know. It seems pretty fitting, and as long as you call me 'acrobat', I'll call you 'smokey'."_ It took everything in Selene to stop laughing so she could say that.  _"Besides, that nickname was Gladion's idea."_

"You are not dragging me into this," said Gladion as Selene gestured to him. "Come on, Silvally. Let's get some fresh air." As the two made they way to the court yard, Bakugou somehow got angrier.

 _"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!"_ Bakugou stood up and reached to grab Gladion by the arm, only to be blocked by Silvally and stopped by Kirishima. 

 _"You need to calm down, bro,"_ Kirishima said. Bakugou only scoffed in response and sat back down. 

 _"Bakugou! Why must you always treat others in such a manner? As future heroes, we must learn to cooperate with others,"_  Iida berated.

After that little hiccup, the kids went on with explaining their quirks. Lillie seemed most interested in Uraraka's and Iida's. The electric blond, Kaminari, had an electric one that caught the attention of Hekili. Ka Moi's interest was in Midoriya's super strength. This went on into and through the meal, with each student explaining their quirks. 

All in all, today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being more fluff than first expected, but I don't hate that.


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang spends their first night in the dorms, Galdion thinks now is the best time to show them something, and we see more of the League.

These kids were intriguing, to say the least. A world full of super powered humans and these students training to be the next generation of heroes; sounds kind of like home. Gladion carefully looked over each student as they all ate dinner. His eyes landed on a boy with two-toned hair, heterochromia, and a nasty burn scar over his left eye. The boy, who introduced himself as Todoroki according to Selene, stayed completely silent throughout the meal, only speaking once to give the bare basics of his quirk, which involved something about ice and fire, and nothing more. Playing it safe; smart kid. 

He over heard Lillie asking about a lab or something. Probably wanted to find a way home as soon as possible.  Hearing the word 'lab' in Tajirian sent a jolt through Gladion. A few days before, he had rumaged through what was left of Faba's old lab. Even 5 years after his arrest, there was still so much he was hiding. He found something that needed to be discussed with the others, but Lillie throwing herself into the discovery of the new Ultra Aura had distracted him. He had to tell them soon. Once dinner was finished, he pulled his friends away from the others.

"What's up, Gladion?" Hau asked casually.

"There's something important I need to show you," he whispered. "Meet me down here at 1:30am. Everyone should be asleep by then."

"Why not just tell us now?" asked Lillie. "None of them speak Alolan."

"It's something I need to show. And l doubt these kids will want to stay out of it."

"Alright, Gladion. If you say so," said Selene.

The class soon began to turn in for the night. Everyone got their own room to be shared with the pokemon. Gladion and Silvally had the open room on the fifth floor. Once they got in, Gladion started to unpack his backpack. It only had a few medical supplies, a spare change of cloths, and, of course, what he needed to talk about with the others. Silvally chipped nervously. They knew that whatever Gladion wanted to talk about probably had something to do with the experiments that created them.

"I know, Sil, but I need them to know as soon as possible and I can't wait till we get home." 

Pretty soon, it was 1:00 am, and the two made their way to the common area. Lillie and Pua were already there. Selene and Ka Moi came at 1:30 on the dot, while Hau and Hekili came 20 minutes later, having clearly just woken up. 

"Alright, Gladion. What's this all about?" yawned Hau. Hekili floated behind, quietly drifting in and out sleep. 

"Back at the Aether Paradise, I was looking through Faba's old lab," Gladion started. "That mad-man had a lot more to hide than we first thought." Silvally walked up and pressed their head into Gladion's back, whining a little. This was going to be rough. Gladion let out a sigh. "I found this."

He pulled out a premier ball and opened it. What appeared in his arm wasn't a pokemon, but an egg. The shell had blotches of icy white and fiery red. Everyone there was now wide awake and staring at the egg. Silvally stepped in closer, gently nestling the egg with the feathery fur on the side of their head, as if in an effort to keep it warm.

Hau was the next one to move in. Gladion handed the egg over, Silvally whimpering at the action. Hau would help Olivia raise Tauros on Paniola Ranch, so he was actually really good at gauging the health of an egg. Hau examined it carefully, Hekili leveling higher to get a better look too. "It seems pretty healthy, but it would still be a while before it hatches." He handed the egg back to Gladion.

"Wait a sec, how did you manage to hide that from the police?" asked Selene. Ka Moi's face said that he thought the same thing.

"I added a fingerprint scanner to its pokeball," he answered. "Call it insurance. It paid off pretty well."

Lillie quietly inched closer to the egg. Pua fluttered around it, gently emanating Aromatherapy. "This... was in Faba's lab?" she asked hesitantly. The implications weren't good. With everything else they found in that lab, it was clear that Faba had crossed a lot of lines in a lot of projects, even before Project: Beast Killer. Genetic manipulation of pokemon being his favorite subject. 

"Yes," Gladion said quietly. 

A few seconds of uncomfortable silence allowed everyone to process the notion. Selene was the one to break it.

"I glad you told us this, Gladion. Though, admittedly, I wish we had better circumstances to properly help."

"Hey, at least now we can tackle this together," chimed in Hau. This was a slightly better time for his sunny disposition. "But I still wanna know why you don't want the other kids to help." 

"Do you think any of them know how to take care of a pokemon egg?" Gladion asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hau backed away a little but then added, "How 'bout we agree to ask them for help if we need it. Their training to be heroes, so I sure they would be more than willing to give it; especially that Midoriya kid from what I can tell from his aura."

Gladion reluctantly agreed. There was no telling what could hatch from this egg. Having a few extra hands on deck would be helpful. 

"So, now we have two things on our agenda," stated Selene. "Lillie, you said that we were going to the school's support item workshop to see what we have to work with, right?" Lillie nodded. "Great. Tomorrow's a school day so the dorms well be empty. My and Ka's fight with Smokey is after classes. That leaves us most of the day to ourselves." Selene looked over the egg. "We should take shifts looking after the egg. Gladion'll take the first shift." 

Gladion smiled a little. Selene knew him well enough to know he would volunteer first, so why bother. The train of thought was interrupted by a loud yawn. Of course it was Hau and Hekili.

"Looks like we've got this figured out. How 'bout we all get some sleep," moaned Hau in his groggy state. Everyone agreed and made their way back to their rooms.

Gladion was back in the quite confined of his room. Silvally was asleep, curled around the egg protectively. This wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Dabi and Ke Ahi stood in front of the dilapidated building the League called their home base now. Dabi would be lying if he said he didn't miss the old bar. The League had fallen on hard times.

Ke Ahi let out an unimpressed grunt which caused Dabi to snort. "If you think is bad now, wait till you meet the others." 

The inside wasn't in any better. All the windows were cracked the walls were rotting. On the barely intact couch were Twice, Spinner, and...  _D_ _abi?_

"...What the fuck?" The two Dabi's stared at each other with Spinner and Twice having comically confused expressions on their faces. There was a split second of silence before Ke Ahi leapt up from behind Dabi to attack the one on the couch. The bone in his hand still had the haunting blue fire at the ends. The instant before the attack landed, the Dabi on the couch flipped backwards shockingly quick. The attack only managed to hit the couch cushion, creating a thick cloud of stuffing and smoke. 

Nothing could been seen through the cloud. It took a solid minute for the smoke to clear. Once it did, the scene didn't get any less confusing. Twice had jumped to the side, away from the attack, while Spinner somehow managed to cling to the low ceiling. The Dabi that Ke Ahi tried to attack was gone and the one now standing behind the couch was...  _fucking Spinner?!_ He stared at Ke Ahi with a creepily familiar shit-eating grin on his face, causing Ke Ahi growl back. 

"What the- Who or what are you, you shapeshifter?!" demanded the real Spinner as the fell back to the floor and drew his sword. Before any answer could be said, Ke Ahi leapt forward for another attack, only for it miss by a hair as the imposter ducked and slid out of way. 

"Hey, what's the big idea? You people are useless! Don't worry, I'll help!" shouted Twice. He began chasing after the imposter, with Spinner in toe, in the small room, but wasn't able to keep up. Dabi could have intervened at that point, but he figured any attack from him would cause the whole place to burn down. Plus, it was really fun to just watch. After a few minutes of chasing, the fake Spinner had perched himself on top of the coffee table, crouching down like some gangster. The other League members surrounded him. He glanced around, eyes landing on Ke Ahi, who stared back with a now blank face, before snickering. The sound clearly didn't belong to the body. It was too high-pitched, too feminine, too _inhuman._

All of a sudden, the door swung open and in the door way were Mr. Compress and a teenaged girl with black hair, a lot of piercings, and a familiar outfit.

 _"HEEEEEYYYY!!!!!!"_ the girl shouted dramatically, completely oblivious to the scene in front of her. Mr. Compress just stood there, impossible to tell what he's thinking with his mask on.

"Toga! Compress! Glad you're back! Beat it! We're in the middle of something!" yelled Twice.

"Care to explain what's going on here?" asked Compress, facing the Spinner crouching on the coffee table.

Toga finally decided to look at the room. "Ohhhh, what's happening here?" She stepped into room, shedding her disguise. The grey sludge melted off her skin to reveal the blond-haired vampire smiling. 

Dabi suddenly realized what the imposter's grin was so familiar; it was the same as Toga's. 

The fake Spinner saw the transformation and matched Toga's smile. It leapt toward her as it was involuted in a purple light. The form landed at Toga's feet. The light faded to reveal a tiny fox-like creature, covered in black fur, blood red at its eyelids, feet, and the top of its head. It wagged its tail and yipped happily at Toga.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SHE'S SOOOOO CUTE!!!!!" she squealed, instantly scooping up the animal and hugging it tightly. The little fox seemed to enjoy the attention and nuzzled into Toga's neck. 

"My, that was quite the magic trick, little one," said Compress, more curious than anything else. 

"That wasn't all," said Spinner, still have his sword drawn. "Before Dabi came in with the new addition, it _looked like_ Dabi!"

"Can we keep her? Can we keep her?" Toga wined. 

"What's all the noise?" asked a raspy, new voice. Everyone turned to see Shigaraki, slightly more disheveled than normal. 

The League quickly explained the situation. Dabi included a brief explanation on how he meet with Ke Ahi. Shigaraki bloodshot eyes looked over the two strange creatures from between the fingers of the hand on his face. "Well, looks like we two new members." The rest of the League was surprised at the quick acceptance.

"Really? Just like that?" asked Spinner.

"The fox seem to really like Toga, and Ke Ahi over here looks like he'll stick with Dabi," he stated. "And from what you said, they clearly have some interesting powers. Could prove useful."

Toga jumped for joy as she held the fox in her arms. "Yeah! We're gonna be best friends," she said to the animal. "I'm gonna call you Trix. How does that sound?" The fox let out another inhuman snicker before yipping with joy. 

While Toga began happily describing all the fun she and Trix would have cutting people up, Dabi turned his attention to Spinner and Twice. "So, why didn't you two realize that that first me was a fake?"

"I knew the whole time! No, I didn't!" retorted Twice.

"Well, Trix just walked in looking like you, didn't say a word, and sat down on the couch ignoring us," answered Spinner. "Let's face it, that's pretty standard 'you' behavior."

"Yeah, whatever," Dabi shot back. He turned to face Ke Ahi. "Did you know?"

Ke Ahi grabbed a pen and paper from the coffee table and scribbled down, "Only knew she was imposter. Laugh told me she was Zorua."

"Zorua? That's what she is?" asked Dabi. Ke Ahi nodded. "So, what are you?"

He dribbled down, "Marowak."

"Well, I don't know what the hell a 'Zorua' or 'Marowak' is, but as long as you help us out, you're alright to me," said Dabi.

Now, Dabi was certain that Ke Ahi was smiling. Working with him was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Faba gets arrested, because consequences are a thing.  
> Also, since Faba was really got at erasing his tracks, the is no record of any other potentially disturbing experiments.  
> The egg hasn't hatched yet because soon after, Lusamine commissioned Project: Beast Killer, so Faba left the egg in a secret PC box.
> 
> Trix isn't the Zorua's real name, but she takes it as a nickname because she really wants Toga to like her and she does like the name.  
> Ke Ahi can write broken English. Dabi knew enough to read it.
> 
> I wonder how a blood-thirsty Marowak knows so many languages?
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments below.


	9. Inovation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie and Pua head toward to Support Department lab and hear an explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, 1300 hits... Wow. So sorry this took longer than normal.  
> Senior Year of High School + 6 AP Classes + College Applications = AHHHHHHH!! WHY ME!?!?!?! (and little to no free time for writing)

The day started out at sunrise. Selene, Ka Moi, Hau, and Hekili had already woken up by the time Lillie and Pua had gone down. There were others from 1-A already awake as well; namely Iida and Yaoyorozu. 

" _Oh. Good Morning, Lillie,_ " said Yaoyorozu. She was making tea while Iida was making breakfast.

" _Lillie, I didn't see your brother nor Silvally come down with the others._ " stated Iida. " _Do you know if they will be joining us for breakfast?_ "

" _Oh. No. I doubt they'll come down anytime soon,_ " she answered. That wasn't a complete lie. Gladion did have frequent bouts of insomnia and Silvally required very little sleep to begin with, so they were defiantly awake. They were probably still in their room, taking care of the egg. " _Pua and_ _I were just hoping to get some breakfast before heading to the school lab. But speaking of the others, where are they?_ "

 " _They went outside with Bakugou and Todoroki,_ " answered Iida. " _Looks like they all have an early morning workout regime._ "

Lillie and Pua both chuckled at that. Somethings never change. " _It's true. Hau and Hekili love to get some cardio done while the sun is rising and Selene and Ka Moi find the early morning the best time to meditate._ " 

 " _Meditation is part of your training?_ " asked Yaoyorozu. " _So you train your mind as well as your body. That's actually quite ingenious._ "

" _It's really nothing_ _extraordinary,_ " said Lillie. " _Now, on to the issue of breakfast._ "

 The meal was small and tasteful; some honey for Pua, and toast and fruit for Lillie. 

" _So, Lillie. I know you may be tired of hearing this, but I'd love to know more about your home,_ " said Yaoyororu after finishing her tea.

" _It's no trouble at all, really, It's just so hard to describe._ " Lillie thought back to Alola. How could she even begin to describe it to people who had no context. The places, the people, the pokemon. 

" _W_ _ell, I_ _believe it's best to pick up where we left off last night,_ " stated Iida. " _Selene said that they all battle, but you mentioned that you are a researcher._ "

" _Oh, yes. Most of my studies go into pokemon conservation. Although,_ _recently, I've put more time into researching other worlds._ "

Yaoyorozu spoke up. " _Conservation? The pokemon seem to have a stable place in your world._ "

Lillie gave a dry, humorless chuckle. Pua fluttered closer to comfort her. She knew Yaoyorozu meant well, but... " _Looks can be deceiving. Many pokemon are hunted and poached. The Kommo-o line has been hunted to near extinction since their scales are so valuable on the black market._ " Lillie and Pua looked up to Iida's and Yaoyorozu's face. They had expressions of disgust and mild horror on them. " _That's why my brother and I run the Aether Foundation, an organization dedicated to the research and protection of pokemon._ "

" _What a noble cause you stand_ _for_ ," exclaimed Iida. _"Based on the interactions we saw yesterday, one would believe that such horrific actions would never happen._ "

" _No world is perfect,_ " responded Lillie.

Once breakfast was finished, the four of them made their way to the main building. The school campus truly was massive. The walk from the dorms to the main building was 10 minutes at a normal pace. 

Once there, Iida spoke up. " _Do you know how to get to the Support Lab? If not, I would be happy to guide you._ "

" _Actually, Mr. Aizawa showed us around the school before we met. I know how to get to the lab._ " Yaoyorozu and Iida both looked mildly surprised by that.

" _Aizawa-sensei really does_ _have a kind heart. He just doesn't show it too often,_ " said Yaoyorozu.

" _I agree,_ " added Iida. " _Oh, Lillie. One more_ _thing before you go._ " Lillie and Pua looked up at the boy. " _There is a student that is often in the lab. She is incredibly_ _intelligent and an excellent engineer, but she is also a bit, how do I say this... unhinged._ "

Lillie and Pua looked at each other, confused. " _I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle, but thank you._ "

As the two of went down the hall, Lillie couldn't help be ponder of what Iida said. "What do you think he could have meant?" she asked Pua. The tiny pokemon only shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll find-"

_**BOOM!** _

The sudden sound stopped Lillie's train of thought cold. A thick cloud of black smoke exploded out a large door down the hall. Before Lillie could properly register what had happened, she began running. Pua buzzed about a meter in front of her, bolting towards the source of the smoke. The only thing going through their minds was the possibility that someone had gotten hurt in the blast. As the two got closer, they saw a figure laying face down on the ground.

Lillie was about to reach down and see if the person, a pink haired girl in a black tank-top and loose jeans covered in oil stains, was injured when the girl suddenly bolted upright. " _Well, that could've gone a lot worse!_ " she blurted out, as if nothing happened.

Lillie was a bit dumbfounded. " _Umm... are you okay?_ "

The girl whipped her head towards Lillie and smiled. " _N_ _ever been better!_ " she shouted. She jumped to a standing position and pulled the welding goggles off her wide oliver green eyes. " _Hey! You're ones of those kids that popped out of nowhere!_ " Before Lillie could even think of a response, the girl stepped in closer to her face. " _I'm Hatsume Mei. Come on._ " Hastume grabbed Lillie by the wrist and yanked her into the now smoking lab. Lillie and Pua both started coughing in the thick smoke while Hastume seemed completely unfazed. " _I need an outsider perspective on my newest baby!_ " The smoke finally thinned enough to see what was in front of them; a huge mech suit with a shoulder cannon that was blown out.

Lillie and Pua both realized what Iida meant. 

Pua was stunned silent and Lillie was stammering. " _Uh... umm... It's a wonderful_ _machine, but.. ahh..._ "

" _Hatsume!_ " shouted someone from the door way. They all turn to see a short, stocky man with what looked like a piece of an excavator being wore as a helmet.

" _Morning, Power Loader-sensei!_ " shouted Hatsume.

" _How did you even get in this early?_ " he asked. " _The lab doesn't open till 7:15._ "

" _I picked the lock,_ " she answered happily. " _I've been here since 4 am._ " At that, Lillie was surprised.

The man, Power Loader, merely shook his head. " _Why do I even bother at this point._ " So this was a regular occurrence. Power Loader then looked up to Lillie and Pua. " _You two must be Lillie and Pua. Sorry about Hatsume._ "

Lillie finally snapped out of surprised stupor. " _Oh! It's_ no _trouble, really. We were warned before hand._ " She whispered the last part.

" _No amount of warning could prepare you for her,_ " he grumbled out. " _But I can't deny her talent or_ _persistence._ " He turned to face the two Alolans while Hastume went over to the mech and began tinkering with the cannon. " _So, what are you two here for?_ "

" _Oh, right. You see, I have this small project I've been working on-_ " Lillie was once again interrupted by Hatsume, who seemingly teleported right behind her.

" _Did I hear 'project'?!_ " she asked excitedly. " _What's the project? Can I help?_ " 

Lillie, still a little stirred from the explosion, jumped again, but quickly regain composure. " _I appreciate the offer, but the won't be necessary._ " Pua buzzed in disagreement, but Lillie ignored her. " _I just need to_ _finish a little fine tuning._ "

" _Well, you're free to use whatever equipment you need,_ " said Power Loader. " _But I think it's best that I know what this project of yours is._ "

" _Of course._ " Lillie pulled out her bag and shifted through it until she found what she was looking for; two metal devices that would fit perfectly over a Z-ring. She handed them over to Power Loader. " _They're a set of universal_ _translators. I was working on them back home and I thought I could finish them now so Hau and my brother can more easily communicate with everyone._ "

Power Loader looked over the devices carefully, being surprisingly gentle with his huge, gloved hands. " _This is some pretty advanced tech. And useful._ " He handed back the two devices. " _The wiring equipment is on the south wall. Hatsume, can you take her there without causing more damage?_ "

" _I make no promises!_ " she shouted. He simply shook his head and walked away. As soon as he did, Hatsume grabbed Lillie's wrist again and dragged her to the wiring equipment, all while asking a lot of questions. " _How do the translators work? How long did it take to make them? What other inventions have you made? Do you have your own lab?_ " Lillie tried her best to answer all the questions, but couldn't get all the details out before she moved on to the next one. " _You sure you don't want any help?_ " she asked once they reached the equipment.

" _I'm sure. You already seem to have your hands full with your own project._ " Lillie glanced back at the still smoking mech.

" _Oh! Right!_ " She immediately bolted back to her machine and went back to work on the cannon.

Once Hatsume was out of ear shot, Pua buzzed loudly in annoyance. "I know, Pua. But it's only a last bit of wiring and she seems pretty occupied at the moment." Pua eventually, begrudgingly, accepted the statement and Lillie went to work on the translators. 

...

"Hey, Lillie!"

Lillie nearly dropped the soldering iron onto her hand. She turned around and saw Hau and Hekili, both smiling. 

"Hau, you sacred me," breathed Lillie. "So you've finished your run?"

Hau and Hekili gave her a weird look. "Um, yeah. A few hours ago. How long have you been working?"

Lillie gawked a little. She looked over to the clock over the door and saw it was past midday. "I guess I've been working for a few hours."

Hau frowned. "Come on, Lillie. You just recovered from your last 2 months of work. You should really take it easy." He looked back to where Hastume was still working. "Or at least ask for some help."

Lillie stood up from the table. "I don't want to be a bother," she said quietly. Pua buzzed in irritation. She then picked up the finished translators. "But it doesn't matter now. I finished the translators." 

Hau's frown disappeared the instant she said that. "You brought those with you? Great!" He grabbed one of the devices and fiddled with it. Hekili levitated over to get a better look. "So, how does it work?"

Lillie smiled as Hau looked at the device with fascination. "Just place it over your Z-ring. You should be able to understand everyone here once it's on and vice versa." 

Hau followed her directions and placed the translator over his Z-ring. "Huh, tingly. So, did it work?"

"Only one way to find out.  _Hatsume!_ " The pink haired looked up from where she was welding and sprinted toward the 4 Alolans.  

" _Hey, Lillie. What's up? Who are your friends, here?_ "

Hau's eyes widened at the girl. "Woah! I can understand you!"

Hastume jumped back at the response. " _Wait a sec. Did you finish the translator?_ " she asked Lillie. 

"She did!" interjected Hau. He could barely contain himself and Hekili shared the sentiment. "Ha! Okay, okay. Guess I should introduce myself. Alola, I'm Hau and this is Hekili." The Raichu waved at Hatsume while sparking with excitement. 

" _Hatsume Mei! Lillie! This is incredible! You HAVE to show me how it works later! Hey, you two wanna help me test my newest baby?_ " 

"Um...sure?" he answered uncertainly. Hekili looked just as confused. They looked back at Lillie and Pua. 

"It fine. It's just what she calls her inventions," Lillie answered with a small laugh that Pua joined in. Hau and Hekili immediately perked up and follow Hatsume to her newest invention. 

Lillie looked down at the second translator. Pua let out a low hum the Lillie knew the meaning of. "I'll head to the dorms and give it to Gladion right now." She glanced back at the clock. "Only about an hour or so until Selene and Ka Moi have to fight that Bakugou fellow." Pua buzzed worriedly in response. "I should prepare some first aid supplies for him."

The two left the lab, along with Hau, Hekili and Hatsune testing a new gauntlet, and headed toward the dorms. Both Lillie and Pua were curious to see how the fight would play out. The only certainties; Selene and Ka Moi were going to win and that was going to be a lot of collateral damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is one thing that all the Aethers are good at, it's not wanting to accept help. And I'm gonna take full advantage of that.  
> No one in the gang thinks Bakugou can beat Selene AND Ka Moi. What they don't know is how far the battle will go.
> 
> Next chapter- Selene and Ka Moi vs. Bakugou.


	10. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited battle Selene and Ka Moi and Bakugou finally happens and it's about as destructive as you think it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the LONGEST chapter I've written so far. Over 4000 words! I had at least 5 different ways this fight could play out running around in my head for a MONTH, but it alway ended the same way. 
> 
> I've decided to write this from Ka's POV, because why not. Selene taught him Japanese, but both languages sound the same in his mind at this point. (Personal Head Cannon- pokemon can easily pickup languages in a matter of a few days. They're all processed in their heads as 'human speak')

Ka Moi enjoyed battling as much as the next mon, but this was a weird circumstance. Humans and Pokemon battling side-by-side was still a bit of a rarity for him. The whole concept was Hau and Hekili's idea nearly 5 years ago, but it still hadn't spread out much beyond Alola and Ka was spending less and less time there. Now, he was about to team with Selene to fight a human by himself. Granted, the boy had the tenacity and temper of a rabid fire type, and from what he saw, the power of one too, but he was still concerned. Selene insisted that they not hold back, but even their fight with Hau, Hekili, Gladion, and Silvally did significant damage to the Gamma Gym even though they all agreed to not go all out. It was obvious that Selene was still angry at the boy for that comment he made about others' 'lack of strength.' 

In all honesty, Ka didn't like it either. Those four worked just as hard as he and Selene did to get to where they are now. Maybe he shouldn't be worried. At least here's a chance that the fight will be cathartic. 

"Alright, Ka." The muffled voice dragged him out of his thoughts. He pulled his headphones off his ears and looked up to see Selene propped up on the couch and leaning over his head, smiling at him. "I just got a text from Lillie. She says that Smokey said, and I quote, 'Acrobat! Lizard! We're fighting in the arena in 20 minutes! Don't be late or I'll hunt you down myself!' Yeesh, is that boy permanently stuck in an Outrage?"

Ka snorted at the joke.  _If he was, he'll be easy to beat when he gets off that high._

"We should really get going. I think it's easy to say he wasn't joking about the 'hunting us down' part." Ka nodded and stood up, just in time to see Hau and Hekili burst through the door.

" _Hey guys!_ " shouted Hau and Hekili.

"Hey, you two," said Selene. She glanced at Hau's wrist and noticed a strange device. "Oh, so Lillie finished those translators?"

Hau beamed. "Yep! This thing is great! So, you off to your battle?"

"Yep," answered Selene. "Only problem, I have no idea where it is." 

Ka face-palmed.  _Of course she didn't._

Hau pointed outside, the door still open. "We could always ask them." Walking past them were a few students, different from Class 1-A.

Selene looked at Ka and the two shrugged.  _Why not?_

The four of them went over to the group and flagged them down. "Hey!" shouted Hau. The students turned around and were surprised silent seeing Ka and Hekili, but Hau didn't seem to take note of it. "Sorry to bother you, but could one of you tell us where the arena is?"

A boy in the front of the group, blond with pale, glassy blue eyes, glanced back to where they came from and smirked. "So _you're_ those guests that those delinquents from 1-A are hosting." He laughed. It sounded a lot like Faba's.

Ka shot a look over to the others. Their faces told him they had the same thought.  _So I'm not the only one who wants to punch him._

Selene cleared her throat, interrupting the laugh. "Yes. Now would you be so kind and answer the question?" Her voice was condescending. "We're scheduled to fight Bakugou in 20 minutes."  

The boy perked up at that. "Ah, just like that beast to cause trouble not even two days after your arrival," he said smugly. "I'm sure he threatened you into it."

Selene raised an eyebrow. "You sure we're talking about the same person? 'Cause I doubt he would do something like that."  

"Oh?" The boy cocked his head curiously. The rest of the students looked either interested or exhausted. "What makes you say that?"

Hau was the one to answer this time. "Well, he seems like the kind of guy where if he had to threaten you into fighting, he'd see it as a waste of time; that you don't have that drive." Hekili, Selene, and Ka all nodded at the answer. That was the best way Ka could describe the boy; explosively driven.

The boy only laughed, causing Ka to discreetly charge up a Sky Uppercut. "Oh please! You've only known him for 2 days! Let me tell you. That brat is a magnet for trouble thanks to his barbaric nature. Why else would he be kid-" Before he finished, he was meet with a chop to the back of the neck. Just as he was about to face-planted, the assailant grabbed the back of his shirt. She was a girl with bright orange hair tied up into a ponytail on the side of her head.

"Dude, that's too low." The girl sighed. "Sorry about Monoma. He's always like this."

"It's fine," Selene lied. "I just wish I was the one to knock him out." That wasn't a lie.

"Knowing him, you'll each get a chance," she huffed out. "I'm Kendou, by the way." 

"Selene. And these guys are Hau, Hekili, and Ka Moi." As Selene introduced Ka, she elbowed him, which made him realize that he was still charging a Sky Uppercut. 

"Alola," said Hau. "Nice to meet you. But seriously. We have no idea where the arena is."

"We can take you there," said Kendo, smiling. 

"Thanks," said Selene. "You guys should come and watch the fight. Something tells me it's gonna be a blast."

One of the other boys in the group walked up. He had a blue and white bandana holding back his black hair. "I'm in for it. We heard about what you guys are capable of."

Selene smiled. "Great! I've always preferred battling in front of an audience."

Ka rolled his eyes and grunted.  _All because of that ego of yours._

Selene noticed and elbowed him again. "Hey! Don't pretend you don't love the spotlight, too. Remember our first victory on Mt. Lanakila?" she asked with a smirk. Ka blushed at the memory. While he didn't actively seek out the attention, he did enjoyed the reporters that gushed over his strength and showered him with complements. Selene's smile only grew when she saw the blush. "Aww, don't worry about it, Ka. We all have an ego to feed."

"HA!" shouted Monoma, spontaneously awake from being knocked out. "With THAT attitude, it's no wonder you all are staying with those 1-A egomaniacs!" 

_And the moment's ruined._

Hau grumbled something under his breath than walked over to the boy still dangling from Kendou's grasp. Hekili had a similar, annoyed look on his face. Hau crouched to look Monoma in the eye. "You remind us of someone we use to know," he said, his smile mildly unsettling. "I suggest changing  _your attitude_ if you don't want any trouble from us." Hau rarely was intimidating, but when he is, it's genuinely terrifying. The unsettling aura from Hau quickly faded and he was back to his old, chipper self as he said, "We should start heading to the arena," ignoring the shocked looks on the other students' faces. They looked over to Selene, who merely shrugged, unfazed by what had happened. This wasn't the first time Hau did something like this. Ka could tell that she was glad about it.

_Let's go then._

The small parade made their way to the arena. The students, Kendou, Awase, and Tetsutetsu, quickly recovered from the aura Hau gave off and filled the space with small talk. Monoma, thankfully, decided to keep his mouth shut after what Hau said.

"So you and Ka Moi are really gonna fight Bakugou?" asked Tetsutetsu. "That's so manly!" Ka internally snickered at the boy's mannerisms. They were identical to that Kirishima boy. 

Ka nodded and Selene elaborated. "Yep. No way in the Distortion World were we not gonna accept his challenge."

Hau and Heikle both beamed. "Yeah. We have this unspoken rule in our world. 'If two battlers make eye contact, they have to fight.'" Ka smiled at the memories the rule created. 

Kendou spoke up. "Huh. Well I guess different worlds, different standards."

After that, Ka zoned out and placed his headphones back over his ears. Music always hyped him up for battle and from what he saw from Bakugou, he was going to need to be on his A-game.

A few minutes of walking later, the group found themselves in a massive arena, one that could seat thousands of people. It reminded Ka of the World Tournament a few years back. From there, everyone split up. Hau, Hekili, and the students headed to the stands to watch the fight.

Selene and Ka both stood at the entrance to the battlefield, where Bakugou was stretching. 

"You ready for this?" Selene asked happily.

Ka roared and shook his scales.  _Born ready._

As the two made their way to the field, Ka looked over to the stands. There, he saw Lillie, Pua, Gladion, Silvally, Hau, and Hekili; all sending them cheers and wishes for victory. They weren't alone in the stands either. The rest of Class 1-A was there too, along with, what Ka would guess, more of Class 1-B and a few of the teachers. The one that really caught Ka's eye was a skeleton of a man with sunken eyes and a mess of bright blond hair. He looked frail, but still had a determined shine to his eyes. 

"ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY!" The booming voice came as a surprise. Ka looked around to try and find the source. His eyes eventually locked on an announcer booth near the top of the stands. Ka could barely make out through the open windows a man sitting there. "HERE TODAY, WE HAVE THE EXPLOSIVE BEAST OF 1-A, BAKUGOU KATSUKI, BATTLING AGAINST THE OTHER-WORLDLY FIGHTER, SELENE, AND THE ARMORED DRAGON, KA MOI! WHICH SIDE WILL COME OUT ON TOP?!"

"So we have an announcer for this fight?" Selene asked childishly while stretching. Her smile only grew wider.

_Just like home._

"These damn extras just can't mind their own business," spat Bakugou. "Let's just get this stared!" His palms began sparking with tiny explosions, prepping for the fight.

" _Couldn't agree more!_ " roared Selene and Ka.

_["Battle Begin!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flM00VoHBMI)_

There was no delay. The two sides charged at each other with reckless abandon, but Bakugou was faster. He swung his right arm and sent a wave of explosions right for Selene and Ka. Ka was easily able to take the full brunt of the blast and Selene had ducked just below the epicenter of it and was now sprinting ahead of Ka. As Bakugou reset his stance, there was a tiny, split-second opening, and Selene took advantage of it. She grabbed Bakugou's wrist and threw him towards Ka. Ka knew immediately what that smirk on her face meant. Ka swung his tail around, ready to strike the boy, only his reaction time was faster than he thought. Just before Ka could land the hit, Bakugou let out another blast from his palms, weaker this time. It had just enough power to blind Ka with a smokescreen and redirect Bakugou's trajectory. While Ka was blinking away the ash in his eyes, he felt a blast of heat and pressure above his head, then a sharper one that forced him on his knees. 

Ka heard a thud behind him and whipped his head around. Bakugou had a sadistic grin on his face and Ka couldn't help be match it. "An AP-shot to the head and you're still up? Not bad, Lizard."

Before Ka could growl out a retort, Selene vaulted over his head, grabbed Bakugou's arms, and proceeded to slam him face first into the dirt. "Never let your guard down, Smokey," she said with a smirk. As the words left her mouth, Bakugou's grin turned into a grimace and once she said the last word, he twisted his wrist so his palms were facing Selene. They began to glow a bright orange right before a huge explosion blew her off his back. She skidded across the ground for a bit, but was able to get back on her feet pretty quickly.

As Bakugou got up on his own feet, Ka took a chance and fired a Flash Cannon towards him. Bakugou aimed a blast at ground and leapt into the air to avoid the hit, then, using his new high ground advantage, bombarded Selene and Ka with multiple shots. Selene was able to dodge most of them, but got nailed in the shoulder by one. Ka parried most of the shot off his scales and took a few down mid-air with another Flash Cannon, but that inadvertently created a massive smokescreen that covered most of the battle field. With his field of vision clouded, Ka could only stand on guard and wait. He didn't have to wait long.

Another explosion followed by a familiar yelp. Ka ran towards the sound to find an area where the smoke had cleared. There, he saw Selene clutching her left shoulder, staggering to stay standing, and sporting some freshly singed hair and cloths. Stalking towards her was Bakugou, having his signature sadistic grin. Selene was matching it.

"Not everyone can take my explosions to this extent and still fight." Bakugou's palms began smoking again.

Selene laughed loudly. "Wow! That ACTUALLY sounded like a compliment. I didn't know you had in you."

Bakugou wasted no time trying to close the gap between them. He charged straight for her, but Ka got in between them. He charged a Sky Uppercut, but before he could land the hit, Bakugou shifted his stance and made his palms face each other.

"STUN GRENADE!"

What followed was a blinding flash of light. Ka stumbled backwards from the blast and shielded his eyes. The next thing he knew was that someone and had pinned him to the ground. He could tell from the aura that it wasn't Selene, so he blindly swung his tail to knock the boy off him. His tail did manage to knock the boy off him and his vision slowly came back. A few meters in front of him was Bakugou getting up from have the wind knocked out of him by Ka's tail. Next to Ka was Selene, panting and her left arm hanging more limply. 

"We need to slow him down," breathed Selene. She glanced at Ka's claws then back to his face. Ka figured out what she was thinking.

_You think he can handle it?_

"Hey, he asked us not to hold back," she seemingly answered his thoughts. "I'll make an opening; You land the hit." And with that, the two charged Bakugou. His reaction time was still unparalleled, but there is always a limit. Selene began goading him into firing off more blasts while Ka quietly slipped out of his line of sight. As quickly as he could, Ka charged a Poison Jab. 

He waited for the moment right after Bakugou fired off a blast; when he was most vulnerable. Just as he fired another shot at Selene, Ka bolted toward Bakugou and landed the Poison Jab right between his right shoulder blade and spine. Ka felt the toxin seep into the boy's skin just before he jumped out of the way of another big blast. 

Bakugou started to stagger, his skin growing pale and his aura now emitting toxic purple sparks visible to anyone. "What the fuck did you do to me?!" he demanded, his voice lacking the usual bite. 

Selene gave him a twisted smirk. "You're the one who didn't want us to hold back. And the poison isn't lethal if that's what you're worried about."

Bakugou's eyes widened. "Poison!? That's playing dirty!" He looked like he wanted to say more, but the poison flared up and the sparks grew stronger, causing him to double over instead.

Selene only responded by playfully shrugging. "It's just how we fight in our world. I mean, how else is Ka gonna handle Fairy types?"

Bakugou didn't respond to that. Instead, the look in his eyes said that he knew he had to finish this fight fast if he wanted to win. Using his explosion, he blasted high into the sky. As he came down, he used his explosions to create a vortex of smoke and fire. 

"A finishing move, huh?" Selene said, grinning. "How 'bout we show him ours?" She held up her right wrist to show off her Z-ring and a specific Z-crystal pulsing in it. Ka matched Selene's smile.

_Let's do this._

Selene turned her head and shouted into the stands, "I'd get out of the blast radius if I were you!"

The dance was done fast, each synchronized move adding Selene's aura to Ka's. His scales glowed and clattered loudly. They finished just as Bakugou let loose.

"HOWITZER IMPACT!"

_"BLAZING SOULBEAT!"_

A dazzling inferno and a crystalline cacophony collided with each other. The resulting blast lite up the entire arena until it looked like a sun on Earth. It was deafening and blindly. The light morphed, taking the form of flaming dragons that flew around the arena before crashing back to ground zero. The sparks that fell from their bodies, the residual aura, flooded into Ka, coursing through him. 

The dust began to settle and Ka realized that he was shielding Selene. He looked up and saw the carnage before him. The earth beneath them was torn up to pieces. They were sitting in the middle of a blasted heath. Ka looked to the stands. A Light Screen was up, a weak attempt to limit the damage. The students and teachers were getting up, having taken cover. They were all clearly shaken, but otherwise okay, with shocked faces plastered on them. 

"Um... Ka... crushing... me..." Ka looked down and saw Selene turning a mild shade of blue. He let her go and she gasped for a full breath of air. "WOW! That was something," she said weakly. Her glaze locked on something beyond them.

Ka finally looked back at Bakugou. The boy was covered in fresh burns and the toxic aura coming off him was still there. His footing was wobbly at best. He took a weak step forward and Ka jumped into a fighting stance. The boy stopped mid-step. "How the fuck are you still standing?" he growled out.

Selene scoffed. "We could ask you the same thing, Smokey." Selene was about to continue, but Bakugou collapsed. He fell onto his hands and knees, the poison working faster than it normally would.

_Must be this world's aura._

Selene quietly stood up and walked towards Bakugou. "Are you able to continue?" A formality, and nothing more. This battle was over. Bakugou glared up at Selene. His eyes said that he wouldn't give up, but his aura wavered. 

After a tense moment that felt like it went on for hours, he finally muttered, "You win."

"AND WITH THAT, THIS BATTLE IS OFFICIALLY WON BY SELENE AND KA MOI!" Right, there was an announcer. Ka had been so focused on the fight that he forgot.

Ka made his way over to Selene, who was now helping Bakugou to his feet and rummaging through her pocket. She pulled out a small, pink berry. "Here, eat this."

Bakugou looked at the berry suspiciously. "Why would I-" He was interrupted by the poison flaring up, causing him to grit his teeth.

Selene rolled her eyes. "It's a Pecha Berry. It'll cure the poison. Now swallow your pride and eat it... unless you want to wait 12 hours for poison to wear off on its own."

Bakugou growled at her, but he eventually accepted the berry and gobbled it up. His face contorted at the taste and Ka could understand why. Those berries were sickeningly sweet. The toxic aura dissipated from the boy and he was already regaining his complication.

Moments later, they were dragging Bakugou to the infirmary surrounded by the spectators. They were all congratulating Ka and Selene on winning the fight and asking if Bakugou was okay.

"That battle was AMAZING guys!" shouted Hau. "But, hey. What else would you expect from the Alolan Champions!"

At that comment, everyone turned their gaze to Selene and Ka. "Champions?" asked Midoriya.

"Yeah! Selene and Ka are the strongest battlers in the entire Alola Region, out home!" exclaimed Hau.

Everyone gawked in silence. Surprisingly, Bakugou was the on to break it. "So I didn't have a chance at winning, did I?" His voice was uncharacteristically broken.

Selene shook the boy in her arms, as if to slap some sense into him. "Well, no," she said, bluntly. "But I would be an idiot if I didn't acknowledge your strength. I mean, you, _by yourself_ , forced us to use Blazing Soulbeat to win, _while poisoned_."

"Poisoned?!" shouted the students. The teachers looked at Selene and Ka with malice.

"I'm fine now, you damn extras," growled out Bakugou, his bite coming back. "Acrobat fixed it."

"Yes, but we should really take care of those other wounds," said Lillie, who was gesturing to Pua, who was carrying a first aid kit.

While those two tended to Bakugou's wounds, Selene and Ka were pulled away be Aizawa. "Why didn't you tell us about you being 'Champions'?"

Selene groaned. "It didn't seem important that you knew we had that title. And considering Smokey, him knowing sooner might have made the fight drag on longer than you would've wanted."

Aizawa soften up. "Okay, but you better understand that what's important is the safety of my students. Do all your battles end up with this much collateral damage?"

Selene gave a small smile. "I understand completely and no, but that's mainly because our battles take place in specially designed arenas. We'll be sure to keep that in mind for next time."

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose and Ka gave a small growl.  _Of course there would be a next time._

"Just make sure you don't cause any permeant damage. Otherwise..." Aizawa's eyes glowed red, and his hair began to levitate. "There will be consequences."

"Yes, sir," saluted Selene goofily. Ka sometimes wished she'd take threats like that more seriously.

From there, the day winded down. Ka did feel better after the fight. That boy still had a long way to go, but he was driven enough to get to the top. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how Class 1-B came in, but they did.  
> I like to think Monoma and Fada have the same vibe and the Alolans hate him on instinct for it.
> 
> Hau is fucking terrifying when he's mad and you can't convince me otherwise.
> 
> Every time I play a Pokemon game, I give my main team personalities and things they do outside of battle. Thus, Ka Moi is very much into music. It will come into play in later chapters. The Cultural Festival is coming up soon...
> 
> Tell my your thoughts on the song choice.
> 
> My first instinct was to cut off right before the battle and troll you guys, but I'm in a giving mood.
> 
> 'Blazing Soulbeat' is the Japanese name for 'Clangorous Soulblaze.' I used that instead b/c I think it sounds better.
> 
> Up Next- Midoriya finds a little friend.


	11. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and All Might run into Selene and Ka Moi one early morning and the whole group find an unexpected guest.

At this point, Midoriya should be used to things happening around him at a mile a minute. In the past week, he was part of a siege on the Shie Hassaikai, witnessed a rip in the fabric of space-time, spoke with the people who appeared from said rift, and saw two of them win against Kacchan while barely breaking a sweat.

In that fight, two things were made pretty clear to him; 1) if they wanted to, Selene and her friends could reek havock in this world. But they don't. They respected the rules of UA. 2) They hold a lot of power in their own world. Hau's comment on Selene and Ka Moi being 'champions' really cleared up why Selene treated the teachers as her equals and not as her superiors. And the fact that Hau, Hekili, Gladion, and Silvally challenged Selene and Ka Moi without a moment's hesitation showed that they viewed themselves as their equals too, or at least close enough to challenge them. 

"Young Midoriya."

Midoriya's head shot up. How much of that did he say out loud? "S-sorry, All Might. I didn't realize-"

All Might raised his hand. "It's fine, Young Midoriya. I'm glad to see you trying to make sense of this mess." All of the teachers at UA were informed about the situation, but All Might got his first look at them during the battle yesterday. It was something, to say the least. "Though, I believe that you wanted to talk to me about something else?"

Oh, right. He wanted to talk to All Might about his progress on using One for All. 

The two made their way to a small clearing a short distance away from the dorms; a place where Midoriya could practice without too many prying eyes. When they got there, they weren't alone. 

In the middle of the clearing were Selene and Ka Moi, both in a meditative state. They were about to approach the two, when all of a sudden, Selene jumped up and spun on her heel to face them, her eyes still closed. She took a few steps towards them then opened her eyes.

"Morning Midoriya, and... I wanna say Toshinori?" Selene said smiling. Ka Moi grunted as he stood up, lightly shaking his scales.

"That's correct Young Selene," answered All Might. "Good Morning to you as well. But can I ask why you two are up this early?"

"Just getting our daily meditation done. Right, Ka?" Selene turned to Ka Moi with a smile, which he returned with a friendly growl. 

The mention of meditation peaked Midoriya's interest. "Mediation is part of your training? Is it to sharpen your minds? Or to help increase your awareness of your surroundings? Is that how you knew we were here? Does it help Ka Moi focus his attacks? What else-" Before he could continue, Selene poked his forehead.

"Boop." Midoriya blinked out of his muttering. "Alright, calm down. The answer to all those questions is 'yes' and then some." She turned back around and walked over to Ka. "It's important to maintain the balance between mind and body. That concept is essential for using our aura in battle."

"Is that how Ka was able to use those attacks?" asked Midoriya, having pulled out one of his notebooks to write everything down.

"Yep," answered Selene. "Aura is a powerful thing if you can access it properly. The Pokemon can do it far more easily than humans, though." Ka walked up to Selene and jabbed her in the arm playfully. She chuckled. "Unless that human was born lucky." 

Midoriya and All Might perked up at that statement. "What do you mean, 'born lucky'?" asked All Might.

Selene turned back to them. "Well, I guess it's kinda like 'quirks' here. Some humans in our world can have a connection to aura, no where near as strong as pokemon, but still there. Though, only .1-10% of the human population has one." 

Midoriya looked up from writing. "That's a pretty large range. Is there no concrete way to determine if someone has the connection?"

"Nope. Each connection is unique to the person and some can go their whole lives not knowing they have one." Selene lowered herself into the ground and stared at the morning sky. "Aura is a fickle thing. The connections are rumored to range from a mild stamina boost to full on seeing the future and total mind control."

Midoriya's eyes widened. It was similar to quirks. One question lingered in his mind. "Do you have a connection?"

Selene sat back up. "Yeah. I can sense to location of aura. I was how I knew you two were coming."

Midoriya immediately rushed over to sit down in front of Selene. " What are the limitations? Is there a range for it? Is it limited to just people or can you sense anything with aura?"

Midoriya kept spitting out questions faster than Selene could answer. He only stopped when All Might grabbed his shoulder.

"Young Midoriya."

Midoriya jumped slightly, but then realized what was happening. "S-sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine," Selene interjected. She looked a little rattled while Ka stood behind her mildly surprised. "I can't really describe the feeling of the connection; it would be like trying to explain color to a blind man. And besides, I wouldn't want to cut into your training right now." 

With the original purpose of the outing back in focus, Midoriya shot back up. "Oh, right." 

Selene stood up herself and gave Ka a look. He grunted in response. "Hey, mind if we join you?" All Might and Midoriya both looked at the two in surprise. "We were about to move onto our physical training anyway and it's always more enjoyable with friends."

The warm smile she gave them reminded Midoriya of Uraraka. She accepted them as friends very quickly. "Sure," he answered without much thought.

Selene and Ka both smiled. "So, what were you thinking of working on?"

Midoriya began to stutter. How was he going to explain his idea without telling them about One for All. Luckily, All Might stepped in. "Young Midoriya wanted to test exactly how much he's improved."

With his train of thought restored, Midoriya was able to elaborate. "Y-yeah. I can't really use 100% of my quirk, so I been training to use it in more manageable ways."

Selene nodded along. "Wow. From what I've heard, your power is already at insane levels. What's your highest output now?"

"Right now, I can consistently use 8%, but I can use 20% for about 90 seconds before my bones start breaking. And the power itself isn't the best for long ranged attacks."

Her eyes widened a bit and Ka gave a concerned growled. "Okay, I see why you need the training." She started pacing around the clearing, something on her mind. Midoriya and All Might looked to Ka, who merely shrugged, clearly use to this kind of occurrence. Before anyone else could get a word out, Selene suddenly shouted, "VACCUM WAVE!"

The sudden outburst caused All Might and Midoriya to jump. "Uh, what?" they both asked.

"Vacuum Wave," she repeated. "It's a fighting type move from our world. The user creates a blast of high pressure air with their fist. Maybe you can do something like that."

The idea sat in Midoriya's head. Based on what he could do before with 20%, he could create the necessary pressure to pull something like that off, but how would he control the direction? A thought popped into his head with a potential solution. He let One for All flow through his body at 8%. Selene, Ka, and All Might backed up to give him space. One his body was charged, he pulled his right middle finger back with his thumb while gripping his wrist with his free hand. He focused 20% of his power into the finger then flicked it. The resulting pressure change did create a powerful blast of air, but it diffused in the surrounds and wasn't the focused attack he was hoping for. 

Ka grunted approvingly and walked up to pat Midoriya on the back. Selene and All Might were close behind him. "Well that was certainly something," said Selene.

"I have to say, that was really clever of you, Young Midoriya," said All Might.

Midoriya stuttered at the praise. "W-well I didn't get what I was hoping for."

Selene lightly jabbed him in the shoulder. "Come on. That was your first try. All you need it practice." She looked like she was about to continue, but stopped and quickly turned toward the edge of the clearing. "...There's someone else here."

"What!? Who!?" asked Midoriya in a mild panic.

Selene and Ka didn't say anything. They only moved slowly towards the edge of the clear. Selene motioned for All Might and Midoriya to follow suit. They did, and now they were standing in front a bush that now that Midoriya was closer, was moving slightly in a way that couldn't be then wind. 

He acted on curiosity. Midoriya slowly pulled back the branches to reveal a tiny form curled up in the brush. Wide, onyx eyes stared at him as he tried to figure out what he was looking at. It was defiantly some kind of mammal. It had large, rabbit-like ears and was cover in a light, silvery fur, with a thicker, denser mane around its neck. Once It figured he wasn't a threat, the creature carefully walked out of the bush on its four small paws.

"I- an Eevee? Here?" Selene shocked voice broke the silence. The creature- Eevee- was startled by the sound and, without hesitation, jumped into Midoriya's arms.

"You know what this is?" asked All Might, still dumbfounded.

"Yeah. It's an Eevee. A pokemon from our world, but what's he doing here?" Selene and Ka quietly approached Midoriya, who still had the Eevee curled up in his arms and trying his hardest not to make any sudden movements. The two leaned in for a better look. "I've heard about Eevees with silver coats, but I've only ever seen one." She held out her hand to touch the creature, but the Eevee only buried itself deeper in Midoriya's grasp. Selene pulled back her hand. "Well he clearly trusts you the most. We'll need to tell the others about this." The group began to make their way back to the dorms.

As they walked, Midoriya looked down at the Eevee, who stared back up at him. Midoriya smiled. "Hey, little guy," he whispered with a smile. "Sorry if we scared you. But we're gonna help you." The Eevee tilted his head and gave him a tiny smile. 

Selene made her way over to the two. "Hey, sorry I spooked you," she apologized. "You have a name?" 

The Eevee looked at Selene, then back to Midoriya and shook his head. Midoriya only smiled. "Well, I guess we'll have to give you one." He scratched the Eevee just below the mane of fur around his neck. The Eevee purred and snuggled into the touch. That gave Midoriya an idea. "How does 'Kabu' sound to you?" The Eevee looked back at Midoriya and nodded, before snuggling his hand again, wanting more pets.

"Well he clearly like it," said Selene.

The trip back to the dorms was mostly silent, with the occasional purr from Kabu or clattering from Ka's scales. The dorms were about to be one more crowded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST CAME BACK FROM BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA: HEROES RISING!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
> Okay. Now that that's out of my system, some actual notes.  
> Selene's been training for years, but her mind still goes to Pokemon for answers, even for her own fighting style.  
> The eevee is shiny. Why? Because I said so.  
> His name is 'cub' in Japanese.
> 
> What Pokemon partners would the rest Class 1-A have?  
> And how long before UA realizes that these teenagers are probably more qualified to handle this mess than they are?


End file.
